


Break My Fall

by hotchoco195



Series: Fall For You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Iron Man 3, Angst, Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Isolation, M/M, Not quite FrostIron, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Nine Realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the beginning of IM3, Tony's struggling. This isn't like the times before, this is a horror he can't push away. And the only other person who knows what it's like is the last person he should be talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Me Out of My Mind, Get You Out of Those Clothes

Tony couldn’t stand to be at the Tower alone anymore. After the Mark XLVII almost killed Pepper in their sleep she’d stopped sharing his bed, and he didn’t blame her. He could tell he was pulling away but how could she possibly help him? How could she understand? This wasn’t Afghanistan. He’d rebuilt himself there, he’d taken down the Ten Rings, he’d _fought_ his demons. He couldn’t protect himself this time. There was too much he didn’t know. Fury had been right (for once): they were outgunned, firing in the dark.

No one else had seen the void. Steve thought he was going to die when he crashed the Hydra plane, and the others had had plenty of close calls in combat, but none of them had ever been stranded in the awful endless nothing and known they were lost forever. No one else had seen the world from quite so high and quite so far.

He’d taken to his workshop, finding comfort in his suits and his scotch, and when it got too much he tried to sleep. But sleep brought nightmares and he never managed more than an hour or two at a time. He could still feel it _pulling_ at him.

Tony had had just about as much as he could take. He needed to get out, to be on the ground, to be surrounded by noise. The Tower was too much like falling.

*****

Tony Stark could never go totally incognito but he had a good crack at it. The car wasn’t one people would recognise, the bar elite enough to keep the press out, and he kept his jacket collar up until he made it inside.

“Ah, Mr Stark,” the barman smiled, teeth like a wannabe actor, “What can I get you?”

“Bottle of Glenfiddich, one glass and a seat where no one’s gonna talk to me.”

“Right away sir. Karen, will you please seat Mr Stark?”

Karen was perky, her brown hair dyed red at the ends. She flashed him an inviting smile but Tony ignored it. Even in the days before Pepper he wouldn’t have taken her home – too likely to sell the story. She guided him to a booth in a raised section of the bar with a view of the place but a curtain that screamed unapproachable. Tony thanked her and sat, resting his chin against his hands until the alcohol came. It was nice, exclusive and full of ‘his’ people. Nobody he wanted to talk to, but their chatter was comforting as he hid behind his shades and sipped deeply.

He’d been there for about a third of the bottle when Tony felt a long shiver down one side of his face. It came with a smell, something like musk and leather and autumn leaves. It was familiar enough that he pulled the curtain back to look, eyes falling on a man sitting nearby. He wore a green button-down under a grey sweater vest and black pants with silver cufflinks shaped like cats, their eyes emerald green. His hair was about the same length as Tony’s, and though his face was turned slightly Tony had no problem recognising the tall, waifish figure.

He drew back into the booth, pain flaring out around his arc reactor as his chest heaved. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and threw back the rest of his glass. Loki had almost gotten him killed by missile. What the hell was he doing sitting here so calmly?

Tony’s panic was overcome by anger, enough that he didn’t immediately call SHIELD as he should have. Instead he poured himself another shot and stood, walking over with a glare that could have stripped wallpaper. He slammed down into the seat opposite Loki and glowered.

“Hope you don’t mind the intrusion Reindeer Games. Mind telling me what the fuck you’re doing here instead of safe in Daddy Odin’s dungeons?”

Loki looked up, startled. It took him a second to recognise Tony before his lip curled up.

“Stark.”

“Yeah, I know. Answer the question.”

“I came for a drink. Why else does one frequent bars?”

Tony laughed hollowly. “Oh god, there are just not enough words in the world to explain everything wrong with this situation.”

“Are you going to call Director Fury?”

He frowned. “Of course.”

“Then may I at least finish my glass first?” he raised the vodka and took another sip.

“No! War criminals do not get perks.” Tony hissed.

“Come now Stark, you’re not really going to use that excuse. Did they not use to call you the Merchant of Death?”

He bit his lip and looked away, tapping the bottom of his tumbler on the table. “Doesn’t make what you did any less horrifying.”

“I’m merely suggesting that your statement was slightly hypocritical, not incorrect.”

 

“How did you escape?” he leaned forward, dropping his voice.

“It cost me dearly but I broke the Allfather’s spells before they could completely strip me of my powers.”

“Right. Well hope you enjoyed your freedom because this is the last of it, buddy.” Tony reached for his phone.

Loki’s hand shot across the table and grabbed his wrist lightly. “Don’t.”

“Why the hell not?” he sneered.

“Because I cannot go back to that cell. I cannot live in silence.”

“Too bad.” He shrugged, but it struck a chord.

“You understand. You too have felt the abyss.”

Tony did stop then, looking up with his eye wide and child-like. “You’ve been there?”

“Of course. I fell from Asgard. I did not stop for what seemed like an eternity.” He shuddered.

Tony’s fingers slowly fell away from his pocket. “No wonder you were so crazy.”

“It makes the imprisonment intolerable. I cannot go back to Asgard. I will go completely mad within a month.”

Tony looked down at his empty glass. “I know what you mean.”

“You have the feeling too? That you have to always be surrounded by things or else you’ll vanish?”

He caught Loki’s gaze. The god was looking at him manically, desperate perhaps to find someone who understood. Tony didn’t want to admit that he did.

“You can’t play me, Loki. I’m calling Fury and you can just learn to live with it.”

“Then you might as well kill me now. It would be more merciful.”

Tony paled. He knew that feeling, had whispered it to himself a thousand times on dark, drunken nights. After all, who could face the emptiness and still fear death?

Loki must have seen the indecision on his face because he stood. “Come. We cannot talk here.”

“We’re not gonna talk at all.” Tony snorted.

“Do you find yourself pulling away even though it’s the last thing you want to do?” Loki asked, “Abandoning those closest to you because they can never understand, even though all you want is to have people and sound and light with you constantly?”

Tony gaped up at him, too stunned in his tipsy state to do more than whisper. “Yes.”

“Then perhaps we have something to talk about.”

Tony looked at him sceptically. “I can’t trust you.”

“You don’t have to. You just have to decide if it’s worth the risk.”

Tony peered into those very green eyes and stood, taking Loki’s hand.

 

They drove back to Stark Tower with the radio on, because neither of them felt like idle chitchat and neither of them could stand the quiet. Tony parked and they took the elevator up to his penthouse, letting the soft rumble of machinery soothe them both.

“Do you want another drink?” Tony asked over his shoulder as he headed straight for the bar.

Loki didn’t answer. He turned to find the god rubbing a toe over the spot where he’d been flattened.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry – maybe we should go to another room-”

“It is fine. I half thought you might keep it dented as a memento.”

Tony grinned. “I wanted to but it was a safety issue.”

He poured two glasses anyway and walked to the low sweeping couch. He sat and offered one to Loki, who eventually made his way over and perched on the floor with his legs crossed, staring at nothing.

“What was it like for you?” Tony asked softly.

“Like agony. A numbing kind of agony. I fell through worlds that shouldn’t exist, always aching, always frightened until the Chitauri found me.”

“And gave you the spear thingy and an army.”

“Yes. Do you blame me for taking them? The alternative was more of that slow death.”

“I’m sure as hell not condoning it but I think I understand. I was only up there for a couple of minutes and it still felt like I’d never get out.”

“We have something more in common though,” Loki smirked half-heartedly, “We both chose the black.”

Tony raised his brows. “Hey, I wasn’t exactly stoked about it. If there had been any other way...”

Loki nodded and took a large gulp. Tony wondered how much the god could put away before he started to feel it. Hopefully not so much he cleaned out the bar. No – this wasn’t some all-night bender. This was a quick conversation and then off to SHIELD for Loki.

“How do I stop feeling like this?” he asked, anxious to get the secret.

“You don’t. Time, perhaps, and company. Having people who know the void and know why you need the noise and the action.”

Tony rolled his head back. “No one knows the void. They think I’ve got PTSD or ADHD or caffeine dependence.”

“I envy them their ignorance.”

He sounded so sad. Tony would blame the alcohol later, but for whatever reason he reached over a placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. It felt good, like an anchor for them both. Warm skin was a reminder someone else existed, that there was something other than the crushing dark.

“JARVIS, music.”

The AI started it softer than Tony usually liked but it was okay. Loki was here – he wasn’t alone anymore.

When they’d finished their glasses Loki put his on the coffee table and stood. “I must go. My presence here compromises you.”

“I have to call it in.” Tony frowned.

“You will not be able to hold me, Stark.”

He pouted but it was true. “Promise me you’re not gonna try to take over the world again?”

“I shall try to avoid it.” Loki joked.

“Then I won’t tell SHIELD until tomorrow. I’ll say you knocked me out.”

Loki grimaced but Tony held up a hand.

“I have to tell them. If they find out you’re on Earth and I knew about it...”

“Do what you think best, Stark. Thank you for the drink.”

The god vanished and he pressed himself further back into the couch. It was suddenly too quiet.

*****

Tony took Loki’s advice, as crazy as that concept was. He tried to spend more time with people. He went down to SHIELD HQ to do some consulting and building, letting the constant ring of phones and alarms sink into his skin. The agents didn’t pay him too much attention, which sort of worked as long as they were around. He didn’t tell them about the escaped mischief god. Part of him reasoned that Odin would tell Thor to pass on the message, but mostly he didn’t feel right about dobbing the guy in when he hadn’t done anything – recently.

It was worse when he tried to see Bruce or Steve or Pepper. They were better company but they were also a thousand times more likely to ask how he was going or what he’d been through. They wanted to know things he couldn’t tell them, they wanted to comprehend things he couldn’t describe. Talking to them was exhausting. He felt like he had to pretend everything was fine or else admit that nothing would ever be okay again, and that was a hard enough burden for him without dumping it on anyone else.

He had a semi-formed thought that Loki already knew all that stuff but pushed it away as insane. He couldn’t bond with the guy responsible for his problems.

 

He was on his couch watching some mind numbing football game, scotch in hand. He’d had Pepper for dinner but she wouldn’t stay, and he knew they had a long way to go before they were ever going to be back to normal. The cheers of the crowd helped him feel like he was somewhere busy and loud and sunny and not this crypt-like empty office tower.

Loki popped into being next to him on the couch and Tony almost spilled his drink all over himself.

“What the fuck!”

“Apologies. Perhaps I should have knocked.”

“Yeah, maybe!” he clucked his tongue, wiping up the wasted drops, “How can you even stand to travel like that after...”

“It’s not the same. Walking Yggdrasil’s branches is being enveloped in all the warmth and life of the universe. It is the opposite of the void.”

“Why don’t you stay there all the time then?”

Loki made a face. “It’s a path, Stark. You can’t live there.”

“Oh.” He tried not to sound disappointed. It wasn’t like he could go visit the world tree anyway.

He was in his usual Asgardian robes again, the comparison to Tony’s memories a bit much. He tore his mind away from that and shook his head.

“Wait, what are you doing here?”

Loki looked at him sidelong. “Company.”

“And you think this is any less idiotic than last time?”

“I can go if it makes you feel better.”

“No! Jesus, I don’t know. I should want you locked up – I kinda do, actually. You threw me out a window.”

“If I was locked up on Midgard you could visit.” Loki smiled wryly.

“But you’d go nuts. Can’t really talk to crazy people.”

“So I am safe in your Tower so long as I talk?”

“Something like that. You want a drink?”

“I do.”

Tony got up and went to the bar, returning with a whole bottle of vodka and a glass. Loki raised a brow.

“I assume you can handle your booze.”

“Frost giant constitution.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m a god, Stark. I can handle it.”

He sunk back onto the couch and Loki filled his glass. “What are we watching?”

So Tony started explaining the rules (which he only half understood himself, never being one for sports) and Loki drank his vodka, and together they forgot there was an Avengers or an Asgard or a fall.

 

When it got so late Tony couldn’t put it off anymore he stretched his arms and stood. “It’s kinda past my bedtime.”

“I suppose.”

“You don’t think it’s late?”

“I do not require the same amount of sleep as you.”

“I’m surprised you require it at all.” Tony chuckled.

“I shall wish you goodnight then, Stark.”

He stood as if about to leave and Tony reached out. “Wait.”

“Yes?” the god raised a brow.

“Do you mind...would you...no, it’s stupid. Have a good walk through the tree.”

“What is it, Stark?”

“No, I’ve just decided I’d rather die than ask.”

“Tony!”

Maybe it was the shock of hearing his first name but the inventor started babbling. “I was wondering if maybe you would stay with me while I slept. I wake up so much in the night now, and I can’t have Pepper over because my suit tried to kill her, but you’re pretty invulnerable so I figure you’d be okay, and you wouldn’t ask questions about any nightmares and-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I will stay with you.”

“Oh. Um, great.”

He took their glasses to the sink to give his brain a little while to freak out before clapping his hands.

“So, uh, bedroom’s this way. Why don’t you give me five minutes before you come in?”

“As you wish.”

Tony hurried to change into his singlet and sleeping pants. He tossed up whether or not he should brush his teeth for a minute before remembering this was Loki, not some chick he’d dragged home. His next conundrum was whether he should be in the bed when the god came in or if it would be more awkward climbing in together. He opted with the former, figuring it was less coupley that way.

“JARVIS, quiet time.”

The music stopped and the lights dimmed until Tony was in almost darkness, pulling his covers up over his chest to hide the glow of the arc reactor. There was a knock and he half sat up.

“It’s cool!”

Loki let himself in and closed the door. He took in Tony’s bedroom with a glance before sitting on the edge of the bed to unbuckle his boots. His coat followed, and Tony couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“What?”

“How long does it take you to get in and out of that getup?”

“If I choose to, three seconds. But I prefer not to waste magic on ordinary tasks.”

He finished stripping down to a black shirt and matching trousers and lay on the bed next to Tony, over the covers and definitely not touching. The engineer turned on his side to look at the god.

“Thanks. For this. I feel like a stupid toddler but at night-”

“I understand. Go to sleep, Tony. I will be here.”

It shouldn’t be comforting but it was, and Tony burrowed further into his pillows with a sigh.

*****

It was the best sleep he’d had in months. Loki was gone when he woke up but the sheets were warm, so Tony figured he bolted before the genius could change his mind about turning him in. But it was sort of sweet to know he stayed as long as he did.

He felt so much better for some proper rest, enough that he paid a visit to Stark Industries instead of holing up in his workshop at the Tower. Pepper was thrilled to see him; there was about three weeks of backed-up paperwork but Tony signed it all cheerfully, losing himself in the ordinary, boring details.

“You’re in a good mood.” She smiled as he dropped another pile on her desk.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” he grinned back, “I’m Tony Stark, sun’s shining, you look hot-”

“I get it, Tony, it’s a good day.”

He sat on the edge of the desk playing with her crazy moving triangle for a moment before he got bored.

“I wanna do something.”

“What sort of something?”

“Something to celebrate this great day.”

“Maybe we could go for dinner?”

“Ooh! Dinner party! At the Tower.”

“For tonight? Tony that’s not enough time-”

“Time means nothing when you have money, babe. I’ll call Steve and Bruce, see if Clint and Romanov are in town, get Rhodey and Happy –and you, of course – and we’ll make an evening of it!”

“Tony I really don’t think it’s enough notice-”

But he was already skipping out, phone in hand. Tony had supreme confidence he could talk anyone into anything.

 

In the end Natasha was out of the country with Steve on a mission but Clint and Bruce came, as well as Rhodey and Happy and Pepper and a few of the guys from Stark Industries that Tony liked more than most. The catering was gourmet, because the only other short-notice option was pizza, but the company was relaxed and the music was good and loud. Tony ran around filling up people’s glasses and telling horrendously off-colour jokes. He kissed Pepper’s hand at the table and winked and was generally so high-spirited the others kept throwing each other surprised looks behind his back.

At eleven Bruce glanced at his watch. “Oh wow, I gotta go.”

“Yeah, I should mosey on too. Big day tomorrow.” Clint cracked his knuckles.

“Aw, come on guys. We’re having such a blast!” Tony whined.

“Sorry man. Another night.” Rhodey clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright – but I’ll hold you to that.”

The majority left, Happy hesitating by the elevator.

“Miss Potts, should I wait downstairs or...”

Tony glanced at her eagerly. “You could stay.”

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea, Tony.”

He deflated a little as she kissed his cheek. “Yeah, okay. I get it. You shouldn’t have to worry about getting a laser to the forehead because I get restless.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She got into the elevator with Happy and gave him a wave as the doors slid shut.

Suddenly the lights and the music weren’t enough. Suddenly the room seemed emptier than usual, the warmth it had taken from his guests gone. The table looked sad with its scattered dirty plates and half-empty glasses. Tony looked around and walked into the next room.

“JARVIS, crank it up. No, wait. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll have someone clean the dining room before you wake, sir.”

“Thanks.”

He changed and crawled under his blankets, figuring he should make the most of his fading cheer to get some more sleep.

Tony’s dreams were full of men with one eye and men who were giants, some green, some blue, and unfamiliar places and burning cold space. He tossed in the covers, fighting off the heat that squeezed his lungs, the too-tight metal of his suit. Tony sprang up with a scream, sweat drenching his body. He padded into his bathroom and washed it off, letting the cool water clear his head. He glanced at the sheets once before heading down to his workshop.

*****

By the fifth day he couldn’t nap for more than fifteen minutes without being jerked awake. It was like the abyss was there behind his eyelids, only waiting to spring out and consume him again. He was running on coffee and pure adrenaline, hands shaking as he held his spanners. He needed a rest but his mind wouldn’t let him. If he took a sleeping pill he’d be trapped in the nightmare, tearing his own subconscious to bits.

As Tony shuffled back to the coffee machine for another espresso JARVIS gave an unhappy hum of disapproval.

“Sir that is the fifteenth cup you’ve had today.”

“I need it, JARVIS.”

“May I remind you an amount of caffeine as small as 0.03 ounces can kill you?”

“I’ve got a metal heart, Jarv. I’ll be fine.”

But his pulse was racing and his eyes felt dry, the lids like lead. Tony stumbled to his bedroom but the second he saw the bed he wanted to be sick.

“Loki. I need Loki.” He muttered, trying to take another step. He fell, the exhaustion and caffeine abuse taking their toll, but he still couldn’t close his eyes without wanting to scream.

“Where is that green and gold bastard when you need him, eh? Drops by uninvited when _he_ feels like it but when you need something...”

He laughed, the sound quickly turning hysterical. Tony started to sob as he pressed his face into the mattress, gripping the sheets in his fists as he cried and laughed and cried again, his body shaking with tension. Somewhere along the way he started yelling the mischief god’s name, first as a curse, then as a desperate wail. He wasn’t sure if he was blaming Loki for causing this or wishing he’d come fix it again.

Tony tired himself out and lay quietly staring at the wall. The air shimmered near his head and a black-clad leg appeared so close it blocked out everything else.

“You called?”

He stared up at Loki blankly. “Am I hallucinating? JARVIS, you may have been right about the caffeine.”

“What have you done to yourself, foolish mortal?” he clucked, bending over to turn Tony’s face by the chin. His eyes bugged wildly, head bobbing when Loki let go.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I can see that. You should have called me days ago.”

“I didn’t know it would work like that.”

“Come along, Stark.” He hooked the human under the arms, dragging him up onto the bed.

Tony wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop the quivering as Loki took off his outer clothes. He turned around and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like one of JARVIS’ disappointed scoffs before lying down and tugging the inventor into his arms.

“Sshhh. Sleep now, Tony. I am here.”

His long hands were a soothing sweep along Tony’s spine and he let himself be held. Eventually his muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. He inhaled that peculiar Loki scent and pressed his brow against the god’s bony shoulder, letting his eyes finally slip shut.

 

At first he was too exhausted to dream but as the night wore on they came again. Tony jerked, opening his mouth to yell, but there were strong arms around him and a soft voice cooing in his ear.

“You’re alright, Tony. You are with me. The void cannot touch you here.”

It settled him enough to stop the nightmare for a few moments. Every time he started to panic again there were the same warm arms and the same soothing words, and Tony managed to sleep with minimal disturbance. When he finally cracked his eyes open Loki was watching him worriedly. He felt about 110% better, though his body was stiff from being held in the same position for so long.

“How long was I out?”

“About seventeen hours.”

“Any calls Jarv?”

“None, sir.”

He blinked, adjusting to the light coming through the huge window. “You stayed.”

“I wanted to make sure you recovered.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, thanks.”

“Perhaps you should not leave it so long before asking for help again, hmm?”

“You mean like, call for you every couple of days?”

“I do not mind,” Loki shrugged, “I prefer not to sleep alone either.”

“Oh. Right, course. I’ll definitely call then.”

“Good.” He stood and started dressing.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?”

“I feel like I should make it up to you. You’re probably as hungry as me right now.”

“I could eat.”

“JARVIS! Breakfast!”

“Right away sir. Does Mr Laufeyson have any specific dietary needs?”

Tony glanced over and caught the sour expression on Loki’s face.

“No, he’s fine. And you can’t call him that anymore. You know, in case SHIELD drop by.” He covered quickly.

“Very well. I shall refer to him as little as possible, for security’s sake.”

“Thanks Jarv,” he turned to Loki, “Sorry about that.”

“It is my name.” He said flatly.

“Right. So, breakfast?”

 

Tony wasn’t completely happy with the idea of inviting Loki over twice a week, especially since it meant keeping it a secret from everyone, but he couldn’t go more than a few days without the man’s company. It became so regular that he didn’t even have to call; he’d just walk into his room and find Loki already on the bed. That made him feel better; it made him feel like Loki needed this as much as him.

They had breakfast in the morning (or whatever time Tony eventually woke). He’d decided they would make their way through all the different Earth breakfast foods and it became a fun sort of game guessing what Loki would like. He’d get up to shower and when he came out the god was always gone. Tony liked the routine. He liked having someone around. Loki was always full of quick jokes and funny little smirks, and he found that even though he was only one man the god had the energy of a whole room. It helped.

The next time they were having breakfast (real Belgian waffles from the place down 6th Ave) Tony gulped down his mouthful of ice cream and syrup before clearing his throat.

“We should hang more.”

“Hang?” Loki raised a brow.

“You know, do stuff that isn’t sleeping or eating.”

“Why? I am the villain, remember? I cannot ‘hang’ with the hero.”

“But the rest of what we’re doing is fine, yeah?” Tony said sarcastically.

“I suppose not.”

“Then if we’re spending hours together I feel like I should know you better. How about you come over tonight? We’ll do Chinese and maybe some Disney movies and possibly even beer.”

Loki glared at him. “Beer?”

“Wine then.”

“I do not think it is a good idea.”

“Come on, what else are you gonna do? Keep working on that plan for world domination?”

“Maybe.”

“Liar. Come around.”

“I shall think about it.”

“I’ll have the snacks waiting.”

“No promises, Stark.”

“No promises.”

 

At seven Loki hadn’t showed but Tony wasn’t too worried. He picked out a couple of flicks Loki might like (staying _well_ clear of the Lion King) and set everything up on the coffee table.

At seven thirty he tipped his head back.

“Loooooki. Loooooooooooooki. Come on, I’ve got chow meiiiin.”

There was nothing, and Tony wondered if he was actually going mad. Maybe Loki had never escaped Asgard and he’d been imaging the whole thing? He couldn’t think of a way to ask Fury that without freaking him out.

“Loki, come on. I’ll let you choose between Beauty and the Beast and the Little Mermaid.”

Still nothing.

“I mean we’re watching both, but you can choose the order.”

Loki popped into the doorway of the theatre and scowled at him. “You are a most impossible Midgardian.”

“Lokes! Take a seat, have some grub, pick a flick.”

“Most of that sentence made no sense.”

“Shut up and sit down.”

He grumbled and rolled his eyes but sank onto the couch. Tony held up the DVDs and he groaned before pointed at Beauty and the Beast.

“This one, I suppose.”

“Good choice! JARVIS?”

The AI started the movie and Tony took a moment to teach Loki how to use his chopsticks. The god picked it up pretty quickly, looking smug as he shovelled noodles into his mouth. Tony held up a bottle of red with an exaggerated flourish.

“As requested, no beer.”

He poured for them and tucked into his own meal, looking up as the opening song started. He glanced over at Loki.

“Are you comfortable in that stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“What would you prefer, fuzzy night things?”

“I just thought you might feel better in something like what you were wearing that first night I saw you at the bar.”

Loki shrugged but waved his hand and the Asgardian armour turned into a soft green sweater and jeans.

“Happy?”

“Completely!” Tony smiled mockingly, turning his attention to the stained-glass story on screen.

 

He couldn’t stop glancing over at Loki during the film, trying to judge his reactions. The god said nothing but he held out his glass to be refilled when Tony offered, and he’d eaten at least three full boxes of Chinese. Tony assumed it was a god thing because Thor ate like crazy too.

As Belle and Prince Adam twirled around the floor and turned into a window, the lights came back up. Tony looked over eagerly.

“What did you think?”

“It was...unusual. A good story but very dark. Is this what you show your children on Midgard?”

“Come on, there’s not even any real blood.”

“I liked the songs.”

“Then you are gonna _love_ this next one. Jarv, roll the Mermaid.”

Whether he preferred this movie or had drunk enough to loosen up, Loki started to chuckle along with Tony. The inventor would hum through the songs and after a few Loki joined in, swinging his hands limply in his lap like a conductor. Tony went to pour another glass and sighed.

“Damn. I’m gonna have to make a bar run. Don’t wait for me, okay?”

Loki tapped a finger to the bottle and it instantly refilled. Tony raised a brow.

“What? I did not think you should miss _Kiss the Girl_.”

He snickered but poured the wine, relaxing back on the couch with his mouth half-full before realising it could have been poisoned. Tony froze, glancing down at Loki. He wouldn’t have waited this long just to kill him, surely? He swallowed and waited with his heart in his throat for five minutes but when nothing happened he took another sip and got over it.

When Vanessa appeared to ruin everything, Loki’s hand actually flew over and grabbed Tony’s. The god was glaring up at the picture, eyes fierce.

“Such treachery! If she were of Asgard she would be tossed into an ice cave for a thousand years.”

Tony stifled a giggle. “I dunno Lokes, seems like something you would have admired once.”

His hand went rigid in Tony’s. “There is a difference between tricks and real betrayal.”

“Yeah? So long as you don’t plan on doing either to me, it’s fine.”

 

“What did you think?”

“Very poignant.” Loki nodded, his voice slurring slightly.

Tony chuckled. “Did we finally manage to drink enough to get you pissed?”

“No,” he said indignantly, “I am not even half as drunk as you, mortal.”

“Yeah. I think I should go to bed. This hangover is gonna suck in the morning.”

He got up, waving a hand for JARVIS to turn everything off. It wasn’t until he got to his room he realised Loki was right behind him.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Get in. I’ll change in the bathroom.”

Loki lay on the covers and Tony shook his head dismissively.

“Get in properly. S’cold tonight.”

“I don’t feel it.” Loki yawned, but he slid under the blankets anyway.

Tony changed as quickly as he could but his hands were clumsy. His pants in particular took awhile; they kept getting stuck on his feet. But eventually he staggered back into the bedroom and almost face-planted onto the mattress.

“I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost.” Loki mumbled.

“No. Just...slow.” Tony struggled to get the sheets out from under his body and then back over it.

Loki moved over to pull the dark-haired man’s head against his chest. They were both so used to it by now that Tony went willingly, snuggling in close against the god.

“You smell really good.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you have some fancy god cologne, or is that you?”

Loki laughed, the breath hot and wet on Tony’s neck. He tilted his head back to try to see the Asgardian’s face.

“Why did you let yourself fall?”

Loki’s breath caught. Tony kicked himself for ruining the mood. He was about to apologise when the god spoke.

“I thought it was better.”

“How screwed up were things on Asgard that you would choose _that_ as a way out?”

“I wanted to die. I did not realise the consequences.”

Tony gulped, resting his forehead against Loki’s collarbone again. “Well I’m glad you didn’t die. Because who would I have to tease about cartoons and wine?”

“Your life would have been better if we had never met, Stark.”

“Guess it’s too late now though, huh?”

Loki made a snuffling noise and Tony fell silent. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the warmth of the god’s hand in his.

*****

Tony woke up and immediately regretted it. His head ached, his shoulders were tense and he had to struggle to move without throwing up. As he rolled over with a groan, a cool hand pressed against his forehead. The aches melted away, his stomach settling, the dry cotton feeling gone from his mouth.

“Oh sweet Jesus, thank you.”

“No trouble.” Loki smirked down at him as he drew his hand back.

“I bet that spell’s in huge demand in Asgard. If you could find a way to bottle it for us mortals, you’d be a zillionaire. Maybe we’d even make you king like you always wanted.”

“Ah, so that’s where I went wrong. I did not appeal to your love of vice.”

“Clearly. We humans love good old-fashion self-destructive behaviours.”

Loki chuckled and Tony licked his lips, watching the movement of his Adam’s apple. The god looked sort of cute when he was rumpled, his hair mussed in messy waves, his clothes creased. Tony felt a sudden urge to run his fingertips over those pale cheekbones.

“For instance, I’m having a very bad idea right now.”

“Oh?” Loki raised his brow.

“Yeah. Pancakes with bacon and syrup!” Tony said quickly, getting up to put more space between them.

“Sounds delightful.”

“Sir, I’ve got Agent Hill on the line.”

Tony frowned. “Why?”

“I believe the best person to ask is her.”

Loki muffled a snort before silencing himself at Tony’s warning glance. “Patch her through.”

“Stark?”

“Agent Hill, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?”

“We’re assembling, if you’re up for it.”

“Uh, sure. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Security will wave you through.”

She hung up and he sighed. “Sorry Lokes, looks like the pancakes are postponed.”

“I think I will survive,” he stood, shaking out his shoulders, “Despite your obnoxious comments, I found last night rather amusing. Perhaps we should do it again?”

“Definitely. I’m generally free, so name your time.”

“I shall. Enjoy your heroics.”

“Same to you – except, you know, don’t do anything evil while I’m not looking.”

Loki grinned and disappeared, and Tony hurried to shower. He couldn’t show up at HQ smelling like the hangover he no longer had.

 

Tony strolled into the conference room with his usual swagger, only to be greeted by tense serious faces. He frowned.

“What’s going on?”

“Loki has escaped.”

He jumped at the rumbling tone of the god behind him, a wave of guilt hitting him. He shoved it aside though, hoping stupid Romanov and her stupid mindreading hadn’t noticed.

“What? How could that happen?”

“Apparently he almost haemorrhaged to death to break Odin’s bindings.” Fury drawled.

“And apparently we’re only now finding out about it.” Clint snapped, arms firmly folded across his chest.

“What’s the plan, sir?” Steve asked, “Do we think he’s come here again?”

“He may seek revenge, but he will be more cautious than before if that is so.” Thor answered, thumb twitching against the hilt of his hammer.

Tony felt another stab of doubt. Was he part of Loki’s plot? Was he being lulled into a false sense of security? Was all that stuff about the void bullshit?

“What can we do about it?” Bruce leaned in.

“Those of Asgard seek him from afar. Your Man of Fury uses his science to search here. We will find him.”

Tony’s brow quirked and he forced it down again. “So basically we’ve got nothing, you just dragged us in to warn us?”

“I’d say that’s a pretty good reason, Stark,” Fury glowered, “You should be the most concerned.”

“He can’t get me with his little glow stick, even if he still had it, so I think I’ll be fine.”

“He seemed to dislike you greatly, friend Stark,” Thor frowned, “Take care.”

“I appreciate the worry guys but I’ve got the best security in the world. What about the rest of the team?”

He sank down in his chair as they started discussing extraction plans and guards and what to do with Loki if they found him. Tony was torn between confessing he knew exactly where the god was and keeping it to himself. Either way he was betraying someone. Hadn’t Loki said that was a huge no-no? And it wasn’t like Tony was official SHIELD personnel anyway. Barely tolerated them and their rules, in fact…

The discussion ended with a general warning to be watchful and report in often, and they stood to leave. The others grouped around Thor supportively, Steve firing questions at him as Clint scowled. The Asgardian turned to Tony and smiled sadly.

“It is always good to see you, though I wish it were under different circumstances.”

“Don’t sweat it, we’ll hang when this all blows over.”

He leaned in for a one-armed hug and Thor sniffed suspiciously.

“Your scent is strange.”

“Really? I’ll make a note to find a new one then.” He grinned fakely, waving himself out.

 

“Loki!” he yelled the second he got into the penthouse before realising SHIELD had probably stepped up their surveillance, “Fuck! JARVIS, run a scan on every system for foreign interference. If SHIELD’s watching I need to know, and I need it shut down now.”

He threw his jacket over a stool and started mixing a very stiff drink. By the time he’d finished it and poured another JARVIS was done.

“I found six attempts to break through the firewalls, all redirected to harmless loops.”

“Great. Loki!”

The god appeared in his lounge with a frown. “You do not usually call during the day.”

“Your brother’s here.”

His lip curled. “Yes. I felt him coming.”

“Oh shit, should I even be summoning you then? Can he sense that?”

“No. I am cloaking myself from all magical detection, as well as technological.”

“Good, good.” He drained his glass, hands shaking.

Loki stepped forward. “What troubles you, Stark?”

“They’re looking for you.”

“Are you afraid they will punish you for concealing my presence?”

“No. Yes, maybe a little, but I can handle SHIELD.”

“Then what’s the problem? You said yourself I should be locked up.”

Tony slammed down his glass and bit back a sob. All the stress of the morning was pouring out of him, hands unsteady as he gripped the counter.

“Because I don’t know what I’ll do if they take you away.”

The room was silent for a moment before Loki took another step, rounding the bar. “You would get along as you did before me.”

He laughed cheerlessly. “Yeah, cos god knows I was doing great on my own.”

“If you turn me over now, you can escape reprisal. We will tell them I attacked you and you restrained me. Perhaps you…perhaps you could argue for leniency.”

Tony rolled his head back. “Christ, why did you have to be the bad guy?”

“It is done now.”

His voice was so gentle, so unlike the Loki they’d known. Tony needed this Loki. He was the only one who got it, the only one who helped. He grabbed the god’s face, kissing him roughly.

 

Loki moaned but didn’t resist. Instead he wrapped his fingers in Tony’s shirt and lifted, pushing him back against the bar. The inventor clutched at him, tongue forcing its way between his teeth.

“This will not help your case with the authorities.” Loki murmured, though his hands didn’t stop moving around to Tony’s back.

“They’ve never brought me anything but trouble.”

“People might say I’m the essence of trouble.”

“People can go fuck themselves.”

Loki growled and ripped his t-shirt over his head, fingers slowing as he traced the outline of the arc reactor. Tony tensed up instinctively, knowing it was his greatest weakness. But Loki kissed the glass and moved down, wrestling his pants open. Tony let himself be pushed back on the counter, legs dangling as Loki undid his complicated Asgardian breeches. He was panting, tongue lingering over a spot where Loki’s teeth had nipped his lip. The god dropped his trousers to his knees and Tony took a very grateful breath that he wasn’t endowed to mythical proportions and didn’t have anything weird going on downstairs.

Loki stood flush against him, hand tangling in Tony’s hair as he lavished the man’s neck with more bites. He slid his fingers down to Tony’s entrance and for a second he thought he saw a flash of blue around the tips. Then he was being entered by one long digit. It was cool but not cold and felt as slippery as ice. He rocked forward, groaning low.

“God yeah, fuck Lokes.”

The Asgardian pumped his finger inside him, snaking up to brush the hidden spot that made his toes curl. Tony howled, nails digging into Loki’s shoulders. He ground down desperately, every touch making him feel more solid, more connected to something.

It seemed Loki was just as impatient, sliding in another finger and quickly scissoring them to stretch him out. Tony hadn’t been with a guy since college but he’d gotten a bit adventurous with one or two of his exes and it wasn’t as difficult to adjust as it could have been. He gasped, eyes locking on the god’s.

“Come on, I need you Loki. Don’t make me wait.”

“You’re not ready.”

“I’m past ready, get on with it!”

He snarled at the order but removed his fingers, pressing the head of his cock against the entrance instead. This was slightly cooler again but not unpleasant, and it was wet and slick with fluid as he pushed inside. Tony tried to get some purchase on the bar and failed, wrapping himself around the god for balance. Loki sunk in to the hilt and shivered, forehead pressed against Tony’s.

“You are _excruciatingly_ good.” He purred.

“Don’t stop now.”

He swung his hips, finding Tony’s lips again as he slammed him down into the stone. His superior strength knocked the breath right out of the human, and he tapped Loki’s chest urgently.

“Hey, remember I’m breakable okay?”

Loki nodded mutely, easing back but still hard and fast. Tony hung onto the straps that crossed his chest and bucked up, losing himself in the frenzy.

 

His head kept hitting the rim of the bar but he didn’t even notice, too absorbed in the icy strokes over his prostate. Tony was gurgling in what might have been an embarrassing way if he could have spared a second for thought. It might have been followed by a laugh at the absurdity of being relentlessly pounded by the guy who tried to kill him in this very room not that long ago. For now Tony held on, willing himself to fall back every time he got near completion. He wasn’t sure what Loki’s stamina was like but he figured _amazing_ , and he wasn’t going to waste that.

But Tony was only human, and as cool fingers wrapped around his shaft he squeezed out a shout, flesh leaping in Loki’s grasp. The god sped up, holding back so he wouldn’t damage the mortal. Tony tugged at his hair as he felt his climax rip through him, gasping as it sprayed over Loki’s hand. The green-eyed man froze suddenly, eyes wide and unseeing as he moaned so low in his throat Tony almost missed it.

The god recovered faster than was fair, pulling out slowly and leaving Tony limb against the counter. He started to tuck himself away and had to stop to lean his forehead against the tap.

“Oh good, it’s not just me then.”

“That…that was…”

“Fucking phenomenal? Totally surreal? A very big, huge complication and absolutely worth it?”

“Yes. Those things.”

Tony nodded and reached down weakly for his trousers, pulling them up but not bothering to fasten them. He felt so peaceful, so _normal_. It was incredible. There were other thoughts nagging at him but for now he couldn’t care less.

Loki leaned in and kissed him firmly. “You will need to bathe. Thor will smell that something is not right.”

“Uh, great. Thanks,” Tony tried to jump off the counter and decided to wait until he had his legs back, “Does this mean that’s going to happen more often?”

Loki’s lips quirked. “Would you like it to?”

Tony thought of the smothering weight that had been lifted off his chest. “Hell yeah.”

*****

A few days later on what would have been their next regular visit, the god was waiting on his couch when Tony got in.

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you til tonight.” Tony’s heart raced as he slunk off the lounge like a panther, crossing to fist his hand in the Midgardian’s hair.

“I could not wait.”

Tony sunk into the kiss, letting go of everything else.

“I very much fear I am beginning to depend on you.” Loki breathed against his cheek.

“Ditto.”

“It is frightening.”

“It’s less frightening than being alone.”

“When I am alone the only person who could hurt me is myself.”

It was the first time Loki had given any hint of his own vulnerability beyond their vague discussions of the void’s curse. Tony smiled and wrapped a hand around his hip.

“I don’t hurt me, not on purpose. That life didn’t work for me.”

Loki kissed him and Tony could so easily forget everything else. He’d spent a lifetime hiding from his problems in other people’s arms, but this was different. Loki wasn’t just a distraction, he was genuine comfort, and he needed that from Tony too.

“We’re gonna have to be careful. SHIELD will be checking in on me now they know you’ve escaped. The team will probably get sent out to look for you too.”

“They will not find me. I shall leave them lots of false clues to chase.”

“Nowhere too awful, if you don’t mind. I’d rather not spend my days dredging the sewers.”

Loki bit his lip mischievously and Tony held up a hand.

“Hey, not a suggestion!”

“I would not dream of it.”

“Good.”

“Come lie with me, Tony Stark.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”


	2. The Liquor on Your Lips Makes You Dangerous

Loki started showing up earlier and earlier, and the amount of sleeping they did actually _de_ creased. Tony lived for those moments when he was entwined with the god, totally surrounded and protected by another person. He didn’t think about Pepper, he didn’t think about the Avengers – the only thing keeping him together was Loki and that made it alright in his eyes. He made sure he scrubbed well and kept his faceplate down as much as he could. The idea Thor might catch a rogue whiff of his brother was horrifying and at the same time unthinkable. Tony couldn’t even begin to imagine SHIELD’s reaction if they found out.

They’d been out sweeping the coast near Maryland for signs of the liesmith. The Avengers were getting frustrated; Barton was permanently on edge. Tony swooped down towards the Tower with the same heaviness he felt whenever he approached it like this, whenever he remembered. He stepped on the decking and the various arms spun out to strip the suit off. By the time he was inside his arms were slack, mouth tense. He headed for the bar and grabbed some ice, closing his eyes with a sigh as he dropped it into the tumbler.

“Loki.” He whispered.

There was a gust of air and cool fingers stroked his cheek. Tony smiled and looked up.

“Another troublesome day?”

“Sometimes just being around them is hard. I’ve gotta pretend to be okay, I’ve gotta lie about you, I’m worried the whole time that this is the right place and we’re about to burst into your hide-out, and what the hell would I do then?”

“Sshh. They will not find me. But I am sorry you have to lie.”

Tony laughed. “Why the hell would _you_ be sorry about lying? Isn’t that kinda your thing?”

Loki grinned wickedly. “I suppose.”

Tony wrapped his arms around the other man, face pressed to his chest. Loki stroked his shoulders lightly, the touch reassuring and sweet. Tony raised his lips to meet the god’s as his hand swept lower. It was all the encouragement Loki needed. He gripped Tony’s arms and popped him to the bedroom, the two of them tumbling onto the mattress together. They were naked with a wave and then Loki was grinding down against him with that fierce light in his eyes, that one that made Tony breathless and excited.

“I’ve got you Lokes.” He mumbled, pulling him close.

The trickster rolled them off the edge onto the floor, Tony whooping in surprise. Loki tugged the blankets down over them until they were surrounded by soft, warm covers. With their chests pressed together, containing the arc reactor, it was so dark Tony couldn’t see more than a vague outline of the god’s features. It was wonderful though, the feeling of being in their own cocoon. It was safe there – it shouldn’t be. Loki should never be Tony’s safe place, but he’d let himself get so fucking messed up this time…

Hands strayed down to his hips, slotting them together so that with a tilt of his hips Loki could brush their erections against each other. Tony groaned and dropped his face to the other man’s shoulder, leaning into the friction. They rutted like drunk, fumbling teenagers in the cave of blankets and it didn’t matter what was waiting on the other side.

 

They were creeping up on a lone groundskeepers’ hut in near Yellowstone, Tony hovering in the trees awaiting the signal.

“Do you think it’ll actually be him this time?” Bruce said tiredly over the comms.

“We can’t know that until we get inside.” Steve answered.

“I’m so sick of this hide-and-seek bullshit.” Clint snapped.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Relax, Barton. We’ll get him.”

A tiny streak of red and black cartwheeled over the open space between a huge rock and the shack, rolling to a crouch under the window.

“Romanov?”

“No sound.”

She drew her gun and elbowed the glass, vaulting into the room.

“Tony, go!” Steve yelled as he ran out with his shield up.

He steered the suit in a lazy spiral down through the roof of the hut, confident in Nat’s report before she’d even made it.

“Clear. He’s not here guys.”

Clint exploded into some very creative cursing, one of his arrows exploding against a nearby rock in a spray of gravel and dust.

“Barton, stand down!” Steve glowered, eyes sweeping the interior. There was no evidence Loki had ever been there but he called Thor in to double check anyway.

“So since this was yet another bust, how about we take a night off, hmm?” Tony gave them a thumbs up, “Dinner at my place, drinks, cheesy ‘80s movies, the works.”

“We’re in the middle of an alert, Tony.” The captain frowned.

“And what could be safer than six Avengers in the same place? Strength in numbers and all that?”

“I suppose.”

“It might be good to blow off some steam.” Nat nodded solemnly.

“Not too much.” Bruce added.

“Great, it’s a party! I’ll head back to Manhattan and get everything set up, you guys follow pronto.”

“Be careful.”

“When am I not?”

Clint’s snort was drowned out by the repulsors as he took off, setting a flight path for home.

“JARVIS, order up some pizzas and get about $200 worth of alcohol – I don’t want them drinking my good stuff.”

“Will Mr Odinson be attending?”

“Ah, right, make it $300.”

 

By the time he’d touched down the help had set up an improvised bar in the theatre room, tubs of ice full of beer and spirits lining one wall. Tony took off the suit and headed for his room, figuring he had time to shower. He opened the bedroom door and stopped.

“Loki!”

The god was on the edge of the bed but he jumped up and flung himself against the engineer. His kisses were wild and needy as his hands made Tony’s clothes vanish.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, we can’t do this now.”

“Why not?” Loki gasped, rubbing himself against Tony.

“The Avengers are on their way here.”

He paused, brows falling heavily. “Ah.”

“You need to go; they won’t be far behind me.”

Loki looked down, blinking quickly. His mouth was twisted unhappily and when Tony followed his gaze he saw deep crescents pressed into the god’s palms.

“What happened?”

“I...I remembered.”

“Oh shit.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t leave Loki like this if he’d had an episode but he couldn’t take care of it the way he usually would. He looked up.

“JARVIS, ETA on our guests?”

“Fifteen minutes, sir. They have stopped at SHIELD to return the quinjet.”

“Alright, Lokes? We’ve got about fourteen minutes. I know it’s not much but I’ll try to make it stick.”

He dragged the trickster to his bathroom, turning on the water.

“Naked, now.”

Loki’s outfit disappeared and Tony helped him into the spray, wrapping the thinner man in his arms tight. He held him, cooing softly until Loki’s face crumpled into wretched sobs. He shook and wept and pressed himself as hard against Tony as he could.

“I know, I know. I wish I hadn’t asked them over now. I don’t want you to leave.”

“No, you must not make them suspicious.” He hiccoughed out.

“Alright. Let me help you.”

Tony nudged him back against the tiles and wrapped a hand around his shaft, the other resting on Loki’s neck. He scattered soft, wet kisses over the man’s ivory neck and shoulders, stroking lightly. Loki gave a quiet moan and his knees locked to hold him in place. His face gradually cleared as Tony sped up, the pain and terror giving way to desire. He gripped Tony’s arm loosely at first, and then started to dig his nails in when he brushed his thumb over the crown.

“You like that?”

“Yes.” He breathed, tilting his hips forward.

Tony dropped to his knees, encouraging Loki to tangle his fingers in the wet strands of his hair as he took in his length. Tony was going for urgency over technique, opening his throat wide and sucking as hard as he could. The god purred and spurred him on with a gentle tug, limbs going more and more rigid.

 

Tony took a last suck of air through his nose and plunged down to the hilt, holding Loki there while he worked his tongue and throat together. The other man came with a grunt, flooding his mouth with his cold release. Tony pulled away, spitting in the drain discreetly what he couldn’t swallow in one go.

“JARVIS?”

“Three minutes, sir.”

“Okay.” He stood and lathered up his hands, scrubbing frantically. Hopefully the shower had kept the scent transfer to a minimum but it was better to be safe.

“Loki?”

“Mmm?” he said sleepily, eyes barely open.

“Lokes, you need to bail.”

“Of course. Thank you, Tony.”

“Hey” he grabbed his arm, suds trailing down his hand onto Loki, “I’ll call later if they go home. I don’t want to leave you hanging.”

“I shall survive, I’m sure.”

He magicked himself back into his clothes and vanished.

“Two minutes, sir.”

Tony rinsed and cut the water, towelling off haphazardly before running into his room. He threw on the first comfy clothes he touched, the towel around his neck as he headed into the main room. The elevator doors chimed and the rest of the team stepped out.

“Hey guys! Did you get a chance to clean up?” he looked them over.

“We didn’t even get dirty.” Clint scowled.

“Speak for yourself. The suit’s kind of a bitch in this weather. Drinks?” Tony waved them towards the theatre, feeling like he was totally overdoing it.

But no one seemed to notice, too used to his annoying chipper attitude to sense anything was off. They’d changed out of their uniforms into skivvies and as Tony dimmed the lights they settled onto the couches comfortably. Bruce sighed happily.

“This is better than hiding in the bushes.”

“I’ll say. Drink, buddy?”

He made a face and Tony held his hands up.

“Thought I’d give it a try.”

“You always ‘just give it a try’.”

“Clint?”

“Yes please.”

He tossed the archer a beer before wrinkling his nose at Steve. Tony rummaged through the bottom of the tub and found a root beer, handing it over.

“There you go, Cap.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“Thor my man?”

“I shall taste your mead, Man of Iron!”

“Uh sure, I think we might have some of that.”

He found a bottle of dessert wine that had snuck its way in and figured that was pretty close to mead, if you squinted. He grabbed a sturdy-looking glass and cracked the lid, pouring carefully.

“So, what do we want to watch?”

“Something Steve hasn’t seen yet.” Natasha said.

“Something with explosions.” Clint nodded.

They kept throwing suggestions as Tony brought the glass to Thor, holding it out. “Hope that’s close enough, it’s all we’ve got.”

“I am certain it will be marvellous, friend Stark.” He beamed.

The thunderer reached out to take it and froze, eyes drifting up over Tony’s chest as his brows dropped. He sniffed lightly and Tony fought to maintain his casual grin. Thor’s mouth fell open and he flinched.

“Shit.”

 

“Loki has been here!” the blond yelled as he stood abruptly, the glass flying out of his hand.

“So much for sturdy.” Tony grumbled as it smashed against the wall.

The room had gone dead silent, Steve also jumping to his feet.

“You’re sure?”

“I can smell the presence of an Asgardian; it is thick with magic.”

“JARVIS, security sweep now!” Nat drew a gun from somewhere and covered the door.

“The Tower is undisturbed, Agent Romanov.” The AI said smoothly.

“What the hell?” Clint demanded, “Thor, are you certain?”

“I lived and fought beside him for a thousand years, I know where my brother has been!”

“Maybe he’s using a spell to trick JARVIS’ sensors.” Bruce clenched his fists, eyes already turning green.

“Tony, have you noticed anything unusual since you got back?” Steve pointed at him.

“N-no, I took off the suit and showered! I didn’t see anything weird.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. Tony tried to move back but a powerful hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, tugging him in. Thor leaned down to sniff his neck and Tony shuddered.

“Okay pal, personal space boundaries still apply-”

“You stink of him!”

“Tony, what’s going on?” Bruce frowned.

“Check his eyes!” Clint moved forward.

“I’m not possessed, okay! Geez, where’s the trust?”

“Have you spoken to Loki, Stark?” Romanov raised a brow.

“Has he _been_ here?” the archer’s voice rose.

“What? Guys, the psycho tried to kill me. If he showed up again I would tell you.”

He looked at the five stormy faces watching him, Clint’s nostrils flaring with anger, Bruce’s knuckles white. Tony glared. Why was he always the bad guy?

“You know what? Yeah, yeah he’s been here. Dozens of times, since before Thor even showed up to tell us he was out.”

“What the fuck Stark!”

“That’s a direct violation of Director Fury’s orders-”

“What were you thinking?”

“My brother is a danger to every human on Midgard while he remains free-”

“SHUT UP!” Tony screamed, “Shut up! Don’t you dare lecture me about being irresponsible or stupid, alright? I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn’t help it. I tried to hand him over but I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t? Is Loki controlling you?” Steve had his outraged Captain America face on, hands moving to his hips unthinkingly.

“No. I couldn’t let you guys lock him up again. It would have killed both of us.”

“What are you talking about?”

Natasha placed a hand on Barton’s chest to calm him, her eyes flashing. The archer took a breath and she turned that piercing gaze on Tony.

“None of this yelling is helping anyone. Stark, you owe us answers. The quicker the better.”

 

Tony let out a shaky breath. Thor released him (he’d probably had a huge hand-shaped bruise later) and he sank onto the couch.

“I wasn’t doing well after the Battle of New York, okay? You guys know that.”

“None of us were great, Tony.” Bruce said kindly.

“Not like me. I mean I can’t speak for Barton, cos I don’t know about the brainwashing thing but I’m guessing it’s not fun.”

“You have no idea.” He spat out through his teeth.

“Well I wasn’t coping, and I ran into Loki and he was going through the same stuff.”

“What do you mean you ran into him? Stark, he could have set that up!” Steve folded his arms.

Tony thought back to the desperate look on the god’s face, the deep nail prints in his hands. “I don’t think he did.”

“Why not?” Natasha asked.

“Because he’s had literally hundreds of chances to kill me since then and hasn’t. If it was all some big plot to lure us into a trap, wouldn’t he have sprung it by now?”

They all looked at Thor. He shrugged. “He is more patient than I, but he is too high-spirited to drag out the trick so long.”

Bruce rubbed his forehead. “So, just so I can get this straight – you found Loki somewhere-”

“A bar.”

“A bar, and you were going through some shit and so was he and you guys decided what, to hell with intergalactic security, why not be friends?”

“He understood!” Tony yelled.

“You could have come to us, Tony. We might not have been through what you did but we would have tried to help-”

“You couldn’t, okay? Get that through your thick skulls! You haven’t been there; you can’t even imagine what it was like. I can still feel it grabbing at me, trying to drag me down. I’ve gone _days_ totally unable to sleep because every time I try I start falling again.”

He’d broken past them, pacing in front of the screen, the strangled quality of his yells silencing any replies they might have had. Tony’s hands shook as he finally, finally got it all off his chest.

“Loki knew what it was like. He needed someone to talk to, same as me. We knew how to help each other and if I’d let you guys take him away I don’t know what I would have done with myself afterwards.”

“There are medications, Tony. Therapy, support, maybe even some kind of magical aid.” Clint glanced at Thor.

He laughed hollowly. “I’m fairly confident the only way out of this is a bullet, Barton. Forgive me I chose the other option.”

“So you and Loki are companions?” Thor asked quietly.

“Not really. Yeah. I dunno, we chat, we spend time together but we don’t really talk about ourselves. Just, you know, idle shit.”

“Tony, Loki’s not some harmless pet you can use like this,” Steve shook his head, “He belongs in prison where he can’t hurt anyone.”

“We’d both go mad.”

The team erupted, yelling at each other and Tony. Thor seemed to be crusading for Loki’s right to sanity out of some brotherly instinct while Clint threw the word ‘traitor’ around too much for Tony’s liking. Bruce and Steve were arguing over how Tony could be fixed and whether they owed a duty to SHIELD to bring the god in as soon as they could get their hands on him. Nat seemed to bounce from side to side, weighing in on both debates with a cold objective view that frightened Tony more than anything. He closed his eyes.

 _Loki, you have to get me out of here. It’s too much_.

Clint was pulling out his phone to call Fury, Steve trying to snatch it off him.

“We can’t call it in until we’ve all agreed it’s the best course, Barton.”

“I don’t give a fuck about the team right now, Rogers! Stark’s been in contact, we need to tell Fury.”

Something grabbed Tony from behind, tugging him out of the room and into nothingness. Steve stopped midsentence.

“Stark?”

“Loki!” Thor growled.

Clint kicked a chair. “What the fuck!”

*****

He felt like he was floating in a warm bath. There was blackness around him but it was full of stars and gentle sound, a sort of whispering like leaves. The air wrapped around him in an invisible hug.

“You were right. This is nothing like the void.”

Loki grinned. “Not many Midgardians get to see it.”

They were standing on some kind of glimmering blue road made of light. There was no one else around, no breeze, nothing but a feeling of peace. Tony could see the blue path splintering off in a hundred different directions, the strands looping around each other and stretching on into the distance.

“Thanks for getting me out of there. I guess I didn’t wash behind my ears or something, huh?”

“I should be thanking you, Tony Stark. You...you were defending me. At great risk to yourself.”

“You deserved it.”

Loki smiled wryly and he grinned.

“Alright maybe not deserved it but there was no way I was gonna hand you over.”

“Well I appreciate it.”

Tony looked around, eyes big with wonder. “So where are we going?”

“You must consider what you want carefully, Stark. I can hide you until your Avengers calm down. I daresay they will argue about this for weeks but after that it might be safe enough to go back.”

“Doubtful.”

“Then you can start over somewhere else?” he almost winced as he said it.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah right. I give it an hour before I’m recognised or spotted by a SHIELD scan.”

“You could change your appearance.”

“Uh uh baby, this is the money-maker.” He pointed with both hands.

“Then your options are...limited.”

Tony reached over and slid a hand in his. “Look, I knew getting into this I was going to eventually fuck up my old life. But I’d rather have you around and be somewhat normal than be without you and totally incapable of dealing.”

Loki smiled. “I do not completely loathe your company.”

“That’s the spirit! So, wherever you wanna go is fine with me.”

“Hold on.”

“Wasn’t planning to let do otherwise.”

Loki took a step and it felt like the world was zipping past them, like he was Sonic or the Flash or Speedy Gonzales. The stars turned into long white ribbons and the path was a crystal blue blur as they soared above it, and then everything slowed. This patch of road looked exactly like the one they’d just left but Tony trusted Loki to know where they were. The god squeezed his hand.

“Ready?”

“I guess.”

Loki stepped off the path and disappeared in a haze, like he’d evaporated. His hand tugged Tony through after him and he stepped into what looked like a cornfield. Large rocky walls surrounded them on three sides, the sun setting somewhere in front of them.

“Where are we?”

“Nidavellir, home of the Dwarves.”

“Awesome.”

“I think you will find much in common with them – they build things.”

“Things?”

Loki raised his brows mysteriously.

“And do the Dwarves, uh, like you?”

“We’ve had some differences in the past but they will not betray us. It would upset their sense of honour more to show bad hospitality to a guest than to harbour an enemy of Asgard.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Come, there’s an entrance to the caverns not far from here.”

 

“What the hell just happened?” Bruce seethed.

“He fucking disappeared! Thor?” Clint asked.

“Loki took him.”

“Then maybe it was a trap. Maybe Loki was trying to isolate Tony from us, sow dissention.” Nat said.

“We can’t trust anything Loki or Stark have said, not until we know the endgame.” Steve shook his head.

“I must consult with Odin Allfather.”

“You think he’ll be able to find Loki this time?”

“I think it important to ask him what he knows of the chasm.”

 “The chasm?”

“That which Tony speaks of. The one where both he and Loki met the Chitauri.”

“Alright. Thor, go speak to your father. We’ll head over to SHIELD and talk to Fury.”

They headed for the door before realising Bruce hadn’t moved.

“Guys...we’re not writing Tony off, are we? I mean I know the guy does stupid shit sometimes but he’s too smart to fall for Loki’s crap.”

“You heard him, Banner. He’s not in his right mind.”

“Even so. Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt, okay?”

Steve sighed. “Of course. No one’s saying Tony’s switched sides.”

“I might be.” Clint grumbled.

“We can all agree he isn’t thinking clearly, yeah?” Nat stressed it with a nudge.

“Fine. Tony might just be crazy, not a Judas.” He crossed his arms.

“Let’s go see if we can get him back, and then we’ll worry about it.”

 

They walked for fifteen minutes, being careful not to tread on the crops. Eventually the ground opened up into a bare stone path, the rock a dusky red. It curved around to the end of one of those huge monolithic cliffs that made up the valley walls. There was a round iron door set into the base, wide enough for four men to fit through. Loki walked right up and knocked.

“That’s it?” Tony raised a brow.

“This is the easy part.”

One leaf of the door swung open with a huge creak, just enough to let a pair of guards through. They were both shorter than Tony, about four and a half feet tall and armed with long pikes. Their armour made him want to drool, the way it was shaped to their bodies like a second skin. They both had long beards plaited at the sides and adorned with carved rune stones.

“Loki of Asgard, what do you seek here?” one asked.

“Shelter for myself and my friend.”

“King Eitri will not admit you unless you swear by Yggdrasil not to destroy us as you hoped to destroy Jotunheim.”

“I swear it freely.”

His eyes narrowed as he watched the god for any trace of a lie before turning that look on Tony. The engineer smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“Very well. Follow closely and do nothing to make us suspect you, Silvertongue.”

The door swung open wider to let them in before slamming shut behind them. It was a tunnel lit by glowing stones set in the walls, quite broad but low enough it almost touched Loki’s head. Tony was glad for probably the first time ever he was so short. The guards led them forward, one in front and one watching their backs. When they reached the end Tony gasped.

“What do you think?” Loki said quietly.

“It’s...unbelievable.”

The cavern opened up into a sort of massive hall lined with rows and rows of pillars. Fires burning in stone scones revealed what looked like a central meeting place, market stalls scattered around open squares and laneways. It stretched higher than Tony could see, the two walls along the sides pierced with dozens of openings into other tunnels. There were dwarves everywhere; some dressed as warriors, some as farmers, all short and stout and with long bushy hair. They looked up curiously as the two men passed.

The guards led them through a tunnel to the right that branched off every hundred metres into more passages. Finally they came to a steep downward slope and made their way into a room that was like an amphitheatre, curved rows carved so that they faced a raised dais. There was a colossal golden throne, more intricately worked than anything Tony had ever seen on Earth. He was dying to get a closer look, but his attention was momentarily grabbed by the dwarf sitting on it. He was broad and muscle-bound with blonde-grey hair and a long thick beard. He wore armour but it was a sort of silver and gold shimmer that looked light enough to blow in the breeze. His head bore a wide golden crown set with gleaming black stones. He was armed with a sword that Tony figured had to be expertly crafted, though he didn’t really know enough about old-school smithing to appreciate all the detail.

“Your Majesty, we have brought you-”

“Loki of Asgard. And Jotunheim.” He added belatedly.

Loki’s jaw twitched but he bowed prettily. “King Eitri.”

“Who is your companion?”

“Tony Stark of Midgard.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Tony tried a bow he felt came off pretentious.

“And what do you want from us this time, Loki Laufeyson?”

 

“Sanctuary.”

“You mean asylum.”

“I mean discretion. We have encountered trouble on Midgard.”

“You would bring that trouble here?”

“The humans cannot follow here, and why should anyone of Asgard think to look in Nidavellir? Are there not four realms more likely to accept me?”

“Hmmph,” Eitri scowled, “Then we are part of yet another trick.”

Loki moved closer to the dais, head slightly down. “Your Majesty, I wish only for my freedom. I chose Nidavellir because I think my companion could learn much from your craftsmen. I believed you would not be so callous as to turn us away. Was I wrong?”

Eitri stroked his beard for a moment. “We will hide you, Loki Laufeyson. We will trust you so long as you abide by our rules and bring no harm to our people.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“And you must tell us your stories.”

He smiled. “Whatever you wish.”

“Good!” he sprung off his throne and the cold authority melted away, “Let us head to the feasting hall.”

He bustled to the front, striding up the corridor with his short steps. Tony brushed the back of his hand against Loki’s.

“So far so good?”

“The dwarves keep their oaths. We will be safe here.”

“Even if someone shows up to take us back?”

Eitri answered for him. “No one shall touch a hair on the head of my guests. My wrath would be swift and punishing.”

“Thanks, Your Majesty.” Tony blushed.

They followed the twists and turns of the passage to another great hall, this one set up with dozens of long wooden tables. One sat above the other on a raised platform, sort of like a bridal party’s table. There was a pair of ornate thrones in the middle and several others overlooking the hall.

“You shall sit with me.”

“A great honour, King Eitri.” Loki bobbed his head.

There was a female dwarf on one of the thrones, her blonde hair braided and topped with a delicate silver crown. Her gown was deep crimson and edged with fur. Eitri walked over and kissed her.

“My love, we have guests. You remember Loki of Asgard?”

“Of course.” Her mouth twitched.

“And his companion Tony Stark of Midgard.”

“Your Majesty.” Loki bowed. Tony quickly copied.

“Greetings.”

“In case you are ignorant, Midgardian, I present my wife Queen Egvanda.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“You are a charming creature,” She smiled, “Sit with me.”

“Uh, sure. I’d love to.”

Loki grabbed his arm before he stepped forward. “Whatever you do, do not drink the mead.”

“Why?”

“You will soon see.”

 

Tony was stunned at the endless supply of different roasts. Apparently the dwarves loved themselves some meat, because he tried almost ten different animals and refused another five. Loki and Eitri had their heads bent together chatting amiably, and Queen Egvanda was fascinated by all his stories about Earth and what he did there.

“You are a hero then?”

“Sort of.”

“And you shape metal?”

“I do lots of things but yeah, sometimes it’s armour and weaponry.”

“You will get along fabulously with our smiths.”

“I hope so.”

The other tables had all slowly filled and there were enormous kegs in the corner flowing in a constant stream. The dwarves were getting rowdier and rowdier, singing at the top of their lungs, arm-wrestling on the tables.

“They seem cheerful.”

“This is tame for them,” She smiled, “You are sure I cannot tempt you with a glass, Stark?”

“Nope, no I think I’ll manage without.”

“Just one.”

He grimaced. Surely it was rude to say no. “Alright.”

She beckoned forward a server and he poured Tony a fine pewter goblet of the frothy liquid. Tony raised the glass to her and sipped.

“Oh my god!”

“It is good?”

“It’s great.” He took another gulp.

“How did a warrior of Midgard come to be a fugitive with the prince of Jotunheim?”

“It’s complicated,” he looked down, “Have you ever...do you know about the place between worlds?”

“Yggdrasil?”

“No. The other one.”

Her brows drew up sharply. “You have been unfortunate then, Tony Stark.”

“You could say that.”

Her hand rested on his warmly. “Fear not. There is light and merrymaking here to stave off the touch of that foul place.”

He smiled gratefully and had another swallow of his mead. It was nice to find someone who could grasp the concept. Maybe the Avengers would have taken it better if they were more open to incredible, impossible things, but truthfully they were too human to ever get it. Maybe if Tony wasn’t human he could have handled it better – but Loki wasn’t doing so great either and he was a fucking wizard. Tony shook his head internally. They’d just keep trying, one day at a time.

 

Loki rested a hand on his shoulder, interrupting the dwarf song Eitri’s brother Prince Brokk was trying to teach him.

“I think it best we retire Stark, before these fellows teach you any more bawdy tunes.”

“Loki! Stay, it’s so much fun. His Highness here was gonna do one about a horse with lots of legs.”

The redheaded dwarf laughed. “Perhaps another day, friend Stark. I shall have someone guide you to your chambers Prince Loki.”

“My thanks.”

Tony made to get up and stumbled, only staying upright because Loki grabbed his elbow.

“How much mead did you have?”

“I lost track. It’s good stuff.”

“Hmm.”

He helped the mortal across the dining hall, Tony waving happily to the dwarves as they passed. As soon as they were in the corridor a blonde dwarf who was taller than most bowed.

“I’m to show you the way, Your Highness.”

“Lead on.”

Loki swept Tony up into his arms and the Avenger grumbled.

“Hey! I can walk by myself you know.”

“I very much doubt it, and I intend to get to bed some time soon.”

He stopped complaining as the warm, strong arms held him close, resting his head against Loki’s chest fondly as they navigated the low hallways and stairs. Eventually they came to a broad bronze door.

“Do you require anything else, Your Highness?”

“I can manage, thank you, if you’ll get the door.”

He nodded and held it open until Loki had carried Tony through.

“Wow, this is so Dungeons and Dragons.” Stark gestured at the fur-covered bed and the copper bathtub. The stone walls of the cavern were spotted with the same lights used throughout the city, their glow shining on beautiful ornaments and hand wrought furniture.

Loki frowned. “I do not understand this reference. There are no dragons on Nidavellir.”

“It’s like a game we Midgardians play – well, some of us anyway – and there’s magic and orcs and goblins and elves-”

“So it is a factual game?”

He squinted. “Not really...but I guess it is now. I mean, now we know about all you guys.”

Loki placed him on the covers and stepped away to unbuckle his clothes. Tony watched him with hooded eyes, fingers twisting lazily in the fur. When Loki was down to his trousers, Tony sat up.

 

“Come here.”

“I think not, Stark. You are drunk.”

“So?”

“So you are in no state for what you’re intending.”

“I’ve been worse off and still managed.”

“That is hardly encouraging.”

Tony got a finger in the waistband of Loki’s pants and drew him closer. “Come onnnn. What, you don’t want me to rock your world?”

Loki scoffed. “I doubt you could even become aroused in this condition.”

“Oh honey, you’ve got no idea.” he grinned impishly.

He tugged the god down on top of him, hands roaming over his bare back as their lips were crushed together. Loki gave a moan of interest before pulling away.

“No.”

“Don’t make me beg. I’m much too awesome for that.”

“Is that so?” Loki bit his tongue.

“Starks are born proud.”

Loki gripped his wrists and pressed them into the mattress above Tony’s head. The inventor tipped his head back to bring their lips together but Loki moved out of reach.

“Hey, no fair!”

“You could always ask for what you want, Stark.” Loki dragged out the ‘k’ mockingly.

Tony furrowed his brow but there was a stubborn spark in his eye. “Do your worst, Rudolph.”

Loki vanished the mortal’s clothes, lifting his torso away so he was hovering over Tony. He was frustratingly close, so near his body heat sent chills over the engineer’s skin, and thanks to his godlike strength he held himself steady just above Tony. He didn’t release his grip on the drunker man’s wrists but he moved his head lower, sweeping his tongue over the curve of his neck. Tony gasped and wriggled, trying to get some contact.

Loki moved lower, biting a line across his chest and sucking hard on one collarbone. He twisted himself like a cat and made full use of their height difference to nip at Tony’s sides, teeth grazing over his ribs and making him squirm.

“Hey, cut it out!”

“Ask nicely.” He said innocently.

Tony clamped his lips together and Loki grinned menacingly. His tongue washed across Tony’s nipple and he arched his back unthinkingly, moaning a soft curse. Loki switched his attention to the other side, pressing a kiss to the nub before sucking the tip between his lips. Tony strained against the hands holding him immobile. He would never be able to break the god’s hold but he tried anyway.

Loki sat back and clenched his hands for a moment. When he moved them away Tony tried to raise his arms and found he couldn’t.

“What the fuck?”

“A temporary binding. I wanted my fingers free for other things.”

“Oh shit.” Tony muttered.

“Yes, Stark. You are in trouble now.”

 

He tried to fight the spell but it was impossible, his hands basically nailed to the mattress. Loki roamed over his body, denying him the real solid touch he needed but raking his nails over every inch of skin, sliding his tongue along the nooks and lines of Tony’s torso. He seemed to know the most ticklish places, the most sensitive flesh. He pressed his lips against the valley of Tony’s hips, hair close enough to brush against his too-hard cock and Stark bit back a sob. He never usually gave his partners this much room to explore. Sex for him had traditionally been the Tony Show, and while he was always considerate in bed it was still a way to show off. It wasn’t until Pepper he’d figured out it wasn’t always a competition. Loki had taken it beyond that; now the sex and the game were indistinguishable, but there was more there to. It was enough to make Tony lose his damn mind when he was sober, let alone three sheets to the wind on magical dwarf-strength shit.

Loki’s tongue flashed over the head of his shaft and Tony growled. But the god didn’t follow it up, moving on to another part.

“Are you ready to plead yet?”

“And give you what you’ve always wanted, someone kneeling at your feet? Not happenin’.” He ground out.

Loki laughed and swooped down to take his length in, Tony shaking as he cried out. The god bobbed his head just long enough to give Tony a new appreciation for the title ‘Silvertongue’ before popping free.

“Now?”

“Never, Snowflake.”

Loki raised a brow and smirked. He moved away from Tony completely, resting back against the pillows. He drew his knees up until his feet were flat on the bed and shifted his hips forward.

“What are you doing?”

The dark-haired man rubbed a hand over the bulge in his leather trousers suggestively, eyeing Tony with his tongue pressed against his canine. Rather than magick them off, he slowly started undoing the laces.

“God, of course you’d be this fucking much of a tease.”

“You can speed it up any time you like, Stark. Just say the words.”

He bit his cheek to keep from retorting, but his dick twitched as Loki slid a pale hand into his breeches and cupped his own arousal. Tony groaned.

“You delicious bastard.”

“Hush dear, I’m terribly busy.”

 

He stroked himself for a few minutes, hand moving behind the leather where Tony couldn’t see anything but the exaggerated lusty expressions Loki was making. His groans made the human’s very skin itch. He wasn’t going to make it.

Loki pushed the trousers off, spreading his legs wider until Tony could see his entrance. He raised a finger that had turned a strange blue at the tips and circled the puckered hole. Tony would have given his left arm in that moment to know enough magic to break the binding spell that kept him weighed down. His hips bucked against the sheets, achieving nothing. Loki ditched the slow act, sliding two fingers into himself with a purr.

“Oh Jesus!”

He worked them, head falling to show the long swan-like length of his neck, and Tony lost it.

“Okay, okay, please! Please Loki, fuck me, god I need you, you’re gonna kill me at this rate?”

“And if I did Stark?” he breathed out, fucking himself slowly, “If I strangled the life out of you the second we were finished?”

Tony didn’t even stop to think. “I’d still want it.”

Loki was on him in an instant, the binding spell fading in a rush. The liesmith raised himself up and guided the tip of Tony’s member to his entrance.

“Whoa, don’t we need a little more foreplay?” Tony frowned.

“Your ego outdoes you again Stark, but you cannot hurt me – I am a god.”

“Uh, right.” Then Loki sank down on him and every concern flew out of his head.

This was…wow. If he’d thought sex with the other man was good before, this outdid it by about a thousand. Tony felt like he should fund some kind of public service announcement advising everyone to get a Loki of their own. He’d personally lead a parade down Park Avenue and shout it out. Loki’s passage was cool and slippery the same way his fingers had been, and so tight Tony was worried he wouldn’t be able to move without completely embarrassing himself. He didn’t have much choice in the matter though; the god started riding him enthusiastically, hips rolling to meet his as his hair fell around his face.

Tony remembered he could touch now, hands coming up to run over the other man’s hips and ass, clutching at the delicate skin. He was that fuzzy kind of drunk where all the lights made the air seem mellow and warm, but Loki’s eyes as they looked down on him were like being Tased in the chest. There were whole storms in those eyes. The arc reactor’s light reflected in his dark pupils, making them a swirl of blue and green. Loki ran a hand over the device and Tony thrust up against him, leaving red marks on his chest that disappeared as the inventor watched.

Loki’s movements grew frantic, pelvis swinging wildly as he lifted himself up and down faster than a normal person. Tony had a second’s panic he might forget himself and crush him but the god seemed to remember he was mortal, at least enough to keep it to a mere bruising impact. Tony bit his lower lip, worrying at it with his teeth as he tried to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss the look on Loki’s face.

“Tony, Tony!” he said in a half-strangled whine.

“Please, Lokes.”

He came with a shout, hands pressing down on either side of the arc reactor painfully as he tried to hold himself up. Tony lasted half a second before those taut muscles squeezed and his climax was wrenched out of him too fast, leaving him breathless and weeping.

Loki seemed to realise he was hurting Tony before Tony did, rolling off quickly. He looked dead as he stared at the roof, lips parted.

“I may have to review my stance on begging.” The billionaire chuckled.

“Goodness no. If you always give in so easily, how will I ever find chances to torment you?”

*****

"Miss Potts, I’ve got Natalie Rushman to see you.”

She looked up as the redhead walked in, waiting for the door to close. “Natasha! What can I do for you?”

“I need to talk to you about Tony.”

“Sure,” she frowned, “Is he okay?”

“When was the last time you heard from him?”

“Yesterday before your mission. Why?”

Natasha sat at the desk watching her carefully. “He’s missing.”

“Missing! Oh my god, since when?”

“It’s okay, we believe he’s safe for now. A lot of the details are...iffy.”

“What happened?”

“First I need to ask you about your relationship. Are things tense between you?”

Pepper looked down, straightening her papers to avoid answering. “We’re sort of...on a break.”

“Because of New York?”

“Yeah. Tony’s PTSD got so bad we couldn’t share a bed. He was paranoid, closed off. I couldn’t stand talking to him when he gave nothing back.”

“Do you know if he was talking to anyone else about it?”

“Anyone else?” she frowned.

“We think he’s been spending time with Loki.”

“Loki! No, Tony would never do that. He hates Loki.”

“According to Thor Loki went through something similar to Tony’s fall. Maybe he thought they could relate.”

Pepper tapped her nails on the desk. “I guess I could see that.”

“Pep...how bad was it?”

She smiled cheerlessly. “His nightmares were constant. When he wasn’t building something I’d catch him staring into space. He tried to cover it with the usual bravado but I knew he was remembering.”

“He should have come to us.”

“Tony never liked to share his feelings.”

“We’re a team, we would have understood.”

“Would you?” Pepper tilted her head, “Would you guys have been able to make him forget?”

“You never forget. You learn to live with it. You move on.”

“I don’t think this is a normal trauma. He saw something no other human has ever seen.”

“Did he tell you about it?”

“He couldn’t.”

Natasha stood. “Thanks.”

“I’m not sure how much help I was.”

The spy headed for the door and Pepper called out, making her pause.

“Promise me if you find him you’ll pass on a message?”

“Sure.”

“Tell him I’m pissed he didn’t say goodbye but I love him, no matter what he thinks he needs to do.”

Nat nodded once and closed the door behind her.

 

Tony had never wanted Loki’s hangover cure quite so badly – but in a should-have-seen-it-coming obnoxious fashion, he was denying it.

“You must endure the punishment for your overindulgence, or else how will you learn?” he smirked.

Tony rested his forehead more firmly against his hand and squinted, suddenly grateful for the lack of natural light.

“Please? Goddamn it, I will do anything you want if you make it stop.”

Loki smiled to himself and poured milk into his porridge. Brokk entered the dining hall and clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder, making the engineer groan.

“Friend Stark! How go you this morn?”

“He suffers.” Loki said pertly.

“Suffers? Ah, the evils of mead.” The prince chuckled.

“I thought perhaps I might take him to see the great forges, but since his head is full of fire ants it may have to wait.”

Tony gave him such a pitiful look of disappointment Loki sighed and relented. He pressed a hand against his palm and Tony inhaled deeply, eyes slipping shut as the sweet relief of the healing magic flowed through him. By the time Loki pulled away he’d gotten both his appetite and his ability to focus back.

“Awesome! Forges, yeah?”

“Do you think you can wait until I’ve finished?”

“Mmmmmmmaybe.”

Loki gave him an indulgent, patronising look but cleaned the remnants of his bowl, standing.

“I suppose we should carry on before you collapse with anticipation.”

“I shall escort you, Highness.” Brokk said affably.

“That is most kind.”

They made their way much further down into the tunnels than they’d been before. Tony could see vague runes carved into the corners but other than that most of the passages looked identical.

“How do you guys find your way around so easily?”

“Practice, Tony. That’s our big secret.” Brokk laughed.

“But the forges are not hard to find.” Loki added.

Sure enough after another ten minutes of walking they came to a massive clearing where the cavern opened up. A pair of doors made of solid iron and imprinted with scrolling battle scenes was half-open. They would each have been as big as the Statue of Liberty, towering over Tony as he looked up.

“Sweet Zeus.”

The heat rolling out through the opening was immense. It was like a solid wall, baking his lips immediately.

“Here, let me.” Loki laid a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he couldn’t feel it as much.

“Thanks.”

They joined the constant stream of people in and out of the hall and walked into a room like a warehouse. A gantry ran down the middle, overlooking forges on two floors. The smiths used fires that seemed to bubble like lava, the dwarves safe behind leather aprons and masks. The ringing sound of metal on metal was almost deafening; he could feel the vibrations through his feet.

“This is the real wonder of Nidavellir.” Brokk said.

“I can see how it would be.”

“Come, let us take a closer look.”

 

He led the pair to several smiths, sometimes asking them to pause and explain their work and sometimes merely observing. The dwarves worked smoothly, their strength allowing them to handle easily huge chunks of ore. They were quick when they needed to be but otherwise patient, taking painstaking care in their etching and honing. Tony whistled.

“You guys were made for this.”

“It is our true passion.” Brokk ran a hand fondly over a finished pair of vambraces.

Tony reached out to feel the weight of them, running a thumb over the raised pattern. Loki tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Perhaps we should get you some proper clothes, Tony.”

“Will they take fifteen minutes to put on like yours?”

He snickered. “We could find some more Midgardian-friendly.”

“Then sure. Having the one set is gonna get pretty old.”

“Would you like to try your hand at the forge?” Brokk asked.

He raised his brows. “Could I?”

“Prince Loki said you were a most adept creator. I understand there is a machine in your chest you invented?”

“Uh, right.”

Brokk’s fingers twitched. “May I…if it is not indelicate to ask-”

“Sure.”

He hiked up his shirt, the prince’s face almost exactly level with the reactor. Brokk peered at it curiously.

“And the light comes from its power source?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you tried a version that does not generate so much unnecessary output?”

“Actually I wouldn’t mind looking into that. It makes the night stealth thing hard.”

“But it could be useful too, in certain situations.” Brokk stuck his lip out as he examined the glass.

“I guess if the light was gone I’d miss it.” He covered his chest again.

“Come, we’ll get you set up with a space.”


	3. Potentially Lovely, Perpetually Human, Suspended and Open

Tony got a semi-private workroom where a dwarf Brokk introduced as Tyr could keep an eye on him and assist as needed. He spent an hour familiarising himself with the different tools, watching Tyr use them and wondering what to make first. Chances were they might be on Nidavellir a little while, and the thing he’d miss most was JARVIS and the AI’s unlimited access to information. But he certainly didn’t have the materials available here to build a second version from scratch. He decided to go with a small robot to test the limitations of the forge process.

Loki found him a few days later about to throw a set of pliers across the room.

“Problem?”

“I don’t have anything _close_ to what I need to make this work!”

“What is the obstacle?” Loki turned over a burnished bronze claw Tony was attempting to wire up.

“I’ve got weird mystical power sources, I can make the conduit wire, but I don’t have any tools capable of making the connections. Everything is too fucking big!”

“Even a needle?”

“Yes!” he grumbled, turning over the contents of the tool set again.

“Then you must use magic.”

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, right. You remember not everyone can do that Lokes? We don’t all shit rainbows and fancy clones of ourselves.”

 “Think of it not in terms of magic, but of science. That is all it is, a science Midgard has not grasped yet.”

“I think it’s more complicated than that.”

“It is reaching out to things by their frequency. Like your Midgardian physics.”

“There’s a pretty big difference between dealing with gravity and force, and trying to move shit with my mind.”

“Try.”

Tony scowled. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“I shall assist you. Come on, place the wires where you want them.”

Tony gave him a sour look but did as he was told, sliding the connecting circuit into the tiny crevice at the base. Loki came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

“Now feel for the tip of the wire.”

“With what?”

“You understand its texture, yes? It is metallic, pointed without being sharp, hard. You know the wire – you shaped it.”

“I guess.”

“Picture that and try to sense it, even though you are no longer touching it.”

Tony looked back at him dubiously but Loki prodded him forward.

“You will recognise your creation Tony.”

He sighed but closed his eyes and thought about the wire running through his hands, the tip of it exposed and waiting to be soldered into place – which would have been fine if he’d had his regular equipment. It was a wire. Whatever Loki said about them being connected through some act of creation, it was just a piece of dead metal like the others.

Tony’s mind touched something coppery and thin and his eyes flew open.

“Was that it?”

“You felt it?”

“It seemed…offended.”

“Were you thinking something negative about it?” Loki said dryly.

“…maybe.”

“Hmm. Try again.”

 

He reached for the feeling, mentally whispering a sort of apology to _his_ wire. It was his, he’d made it and it felt familiar in his mind. He focused in on those short blunt ends and smiled.

“I got it!”

“Now you must change the metal until it is soft and fluid and can be attached to the base.”

“Okay, you lost me again.”

“The wire exists in its own solid frequency. You must knock the tip into a liquid state.”

“How?”

“Transfer some of your energy into it to increase the vibration.”

“What…like my magic? Loki, I don’t have magic.”

“Every single living thing has energy. You,” he tapped the reactor, “Have substantially more. Try.”

Tony huffed like a reluctant schoolboy but closed his eyes. The wire sprung into his mind faster than before. He felt around for this frequency Loki kept mentioning, figuring if he could get a grip on how it worked he might be able to increase it. At the same time he tried to find a connection to the arc reactor.

It was his creation too, and so much more personal that as soon as Tony felt the vibration he wondered how he’d ever missed it before. The reactor hummed under his skin, practically overflowing with electricity.

“This can’t be too hard, right?” he muttered.

Figuring it was like meditation and he needed to visualise what he wanted, he tried to imagine the energy from the reactor travelling down his arm to the hand holding the wire and then into the metal itself. He focused on the same image over and over, willing it to move through him. Nothing happened.

“What the hell is wrong?” Tony complained.

“You can’t expect the magic to work by itself. You need to push the energy out.”

“With what! I feel like you’re asking me to build something I haven’t got the plans or the tools for. Blindfolded.”

“Do as you were doing before, but instead of thinking about the end result you want, you must actually force it.”

Tony rolled his eyes but thought of the arc reactor again. He lowered his brows intently.

“Alright then, buddy. You’ve got plenty to spare – you’re gonna throw me a handful.”

He _pried_ the energy out of its circle. The reactor resisted slightly at first, but as Tony dragged at it the power shot up his arm and out through his fingers in a flash. The wire shifted and when he tried to pull it away he found it was welded tight to the claw.

“I did it!”

“Very good.” Loki said, hiding a smile.

“Do you think you could teach me? I mean, I doubt I’ll ever be anywhere near as good as you but I’m seriously lacking the right gear here. If I could learn to use this…”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “You must promise not to attempt anything unsupervised. At least until I have agreed to it.”

“Done.”

“Then I shall endeavour to thrust some knowledge into that thick Midgardian head.”

Tony beamed. “I’m gonna be a motherfuckin’ sorcerer! I cannot _wait_ to see Fury’s face.”

*****

“Allfather.” Thor dropped to one knee, lowering his head.

“Arise my son. Our time is too precious to stand on formalities.”

He stood, approaching the throne.

“You bring news of Loki?”

“He has become entangled with a hero of Midgard.”

“Entangled?”

“They seem to share a sense of camaraderie. They have much in common. Loki has been spending great amounts of time with him since his escape to Midgard.”

“Doing what?”

Thor’s nose wrinkled. “They are lovers, Father.”

“Can this be so?” he raised his brow, “Loki does not trust so easily these days.”

“I could tell.”

“And did you share this information with your Avengers?”

“I didn’t think it their business.”

“It may alter their perception of the situation.”

“I do not think it will make them more forgiving.”

“Has Loki committed any waywardness on Earth?”

“Not that we know of, but he has taken Stark somewhere.”

“Against his will?”

“I do not know.”

“If he has done no further wrong I will be merciful. If he has managed to form a bond with someone...there is much to consider. Perhaps Loki has regained his good temper.”

Thor nodded. “What should I tell the Midgardians?”

“Tell them we will continue to look for Loki. It is almost certain we will find him before they do.”

“And then?”

Odin’s lip curled. “He is of Asgard. He is ours to deal with, and they shall acknowledge our judgement.”

Thor smiled. There was hope for his brother yet.

 

They were heading for the dining hall when Tony noticed the dwarves whispering as they passed. He’d seen it before obviously, since they were strangers, but there was something more to it now beyond normal curiosity. Something in their grins that was disconcerting.

“Why are they looking at me funny? I mean, despite the obvious reason of being from Earth.”

Loki avoided his gaze, staring at the flat wall of the tunnel. “They are interested by our...acquaintance.”

“Why, because you’re a prince and I’m just a regular guy? Or because you’re Mr Doesn’t Play Well With Others?”

He could have _sworn_ Loki’s cheeks went red for a second. “They assume we are mates.”

“What! Why would they think that?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “We share a room, Stark.”

“That they gave us. As in, we didn’t choose it. Doesn’t mean we’re together.”

“They...uh, to put it delicately, they smell me on you.”

“Oh,” His face fell, “Wait, so – you guys can tell that sort of stuff from scent?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s likely your brother knows _exactly_ what we were doing before the Avengers showed up?”

“Yes.” He squirmed.

“Oh god, and I thought it was awkward before.”

“Thor will not tell them.”

“What? It sounds like precisely the sort of thing he would share. The big guy’s not that subtle.”

“He cares for me above all others, even now. He will not impose on a prince of Asgard’s privacy for the sake of mortals.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

They entered the hall and Eitri waved them over excitedly. He was devouring his way through a whole hog by the looks of it, grease thick in his beard.

“Stark, I have heard much of your developments in smithing.”

“I’ve been trying.”

“No no, the master smiths say you are doing extraordinarily well for an outsider. Come, sit with me.”

Tony took the seat to his right and smiled as a servant placed an empty bowl before him. He helped himself from the scattered platters along the table, more confident with his selections now.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m listening.”

“How would you feel about collaborating with me on a project?”

Loki’s head snapped up on Tony’s other side. The Avenger stared at the dwarf king.

“I’d be honoured. What did you have in mind?”

“A suit of armour. I feel between us we could create the greatest plate the nine realms have ever seen.”

“Hells yes! I mean, with my tech and your skill it would be unstoppable.”

“I am glad the idea pleases you. We shall begin on the drawings together after breakfast if you like.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Is there anything you will require?”

“Not really,” Tony tapped his head, “The blueprints are pretty much burned into me by now.”

“Then we’ll work in my private forge. I assume you can entertain yourself, Asgardian?”

Loki rolled his eyes as much as he could get away with. “I think I shall find something amusing in all the halls of Nidavellir.”

“Maybe he could help,” Tony said, “You know, if there’s any magic issues with the suit.”

“A good suggestion, friend Stark.” Eitri nodded.

Tony looked over and found Loki staring at him. He leaned in and dropped his voice.

“What?”

“You would trust me with the inner workings of your armour?”

“Well yeah. I think we’ve covered by now that you’re not gonna kill me.”

Loki was silent and Tony couldn’t resist pressing a hand against the god’s arm.

“Besides, we’re _mates_ , right? What’s mine is yours, honey.”

The joke gets a small smile from him. “I believe that is the custom.”

“Then you’re gonna help me with the tricky magic, because that’s what hot faux-husband gods do.”

 

“This is bullshit!” Fury raged, making a nervous young agent jump in his seat behind them, “It’s been weeks and you’re telling me Odin All-Seeing can’t get a glimpse of a mischief god and a short pain in the ass?”

Thor shrugged nonchalantly. “Loki has ways of cloaking himself from-”

“Yes, we are all well aware of that.” The director cut him off.

“SHIELD isn’t doing much better.” Natasha chipped in, ignoring the death stare it got her.

“There’s no trace of them on Earth, and trust me if Stark was on Earth he would not be able to resist showing his face at some point. Which leaves the realms we can’t search, and now you’re telling me that’s impossible?” Fury glared at the Asgardian.

“Not impossible. Just improbable. Loki will only be found if he wants to be.”

“So ask around! Do the diplomacy thing, get your neighbours to search for themselves. I’m sure your father has enough sway for that.”

Thor’s brow darkened. “You suggest asking Asgard to drag their conflicts before all the other realms, to be mocked and interfered with?”

Fury leaned forward on the table, spitting out his response. “No. I do not mean to offend.”

“Director, if we can skip the tracking issue for a moment,” Bruce leaned forward, “What are we going to do with Tony when we do find him?”

The Avengers looked away awkwardly, except Thor who gave Dr Banner a half-smile.

“It will depend on where and how we find him.” Fury said.

“I mean we’re working on the assumption that we can help him, that bringing him back and sorting out his head is the best thing for him. What if we’re wrong?”

“Banner, you’re not suggesting Stark _wants_ to be tied to this maniac-”

“Take care with your words, Hawk. He is still my brother.”

“With this total lunatic?” he finished anyway.

“He didn’t seem to object to spending time with him before.”

“Not an option,” Fury shook his head, “Stark is an asset I’d like to keep.”

“Meaning if he sides with Loki he becomes a liability?” Steve asked accusingly.

“Well what else would you call it, Rogers?”

“I think if we find Tony, once we know he’s okay…he should have a choice. I know Loki has to go back to Asgard to pay for what he’s done, but maybe Tony could stay with him.” Bruce clasped his hands on the table.

The others looked between themselves while Fury clenched his jaw.

“I believe the Allfather would be open to such an agreement.” Thor nodded in approval.

“Tony Stark is not the Allfather’s to worry about.” The director frowned.

Steve’s voice was smaller than usual but still firm. “He’s not technically yours either, Colonel.”

*****

Thor was back in his Stark Tower apartment, feeling sort of mournful to be so close to Tony and so far at the same time. Jane was in Norway, Loki was missing, SHIELD were being incredibly territorial of _his own brother_ …things were not good. All Thor could think was that he wanted to find Loki so badly, to help him heal from the wounds of their dispute. His actions towards Tony seemed to prove he was past the impulse for revenge or destruction. Maybe now was their chance to heal.

And no matter what Fury expected, a repentant prince of Asgard would not be serving time in Odin’s prison. The Midgardian laws were no concern of theirs. If Loki was ready to come home Thor wasn’t going to drag him in shackles.

There was a soft flash of gold light outside that made him turn. It only took him a second to recognise the presence and bolt towards the balcony doors, throwing them open so hard the glass rattled.

“Mother. There is news?”

Frigga looked impossibly regal in a silver gown with a long white cloak, her hair piled up behind a crown. She nodded.

“Loki and the Midgardian are on Nidavellir.”

“What? The dwarves are no friends of Loki.”

“In truth that is the only reason we found out. King Eitri promised them refuge and secrecy but one of his attendants was not so honourable. He smuggled word to Asgard.”

“Is this what the dwarves call hospitality?” Thor snorted.

“Do not blame them. He has played too many tricks in the past. His dwelling among them would make many uncomfortable. And it is thanks to this we have a chance to bring him home.”

Thor nodded. “I will go immediately.”

“I am coming with you.”

“Mother, it may not be safe.”

“I can handle myself. He is my baby boy and it has been much too long since I last saw him.”

“Let us go then, before SHIELD learns of your arrival here.”

“You will not tell them?” she raised a brow.

“I fear they will be as unforgiving as the dwarves.”

She set her mouth grimly. “If you think it unwise, I will not doubt you.”

She offered her arm and he took it, and together they stepped out of the realm.

 

King Eitri was working with Tony on the suit when one of his advisors came in. The king’s forge was as no-nonsense as the others, a large table in the middle laid out with the pieces of armour they were working on. Eitri was explaining the use of certain runes in the engraving while Loki sat on a nearby bench and swung his legs, overseeing Tony’s tentative attempts at magic. Eitri set down his chisel when the advisor bowed.

“Dagfinnr?”

“Might I have a moment of your time, Your Majesty?”

Tony looked at Loki. “We can leave if you need some privacy.”

“No, I will go. You stay and practice that rune.”

He followed the swarthy dwarf into the passage, stopping near the door. “What is it?”

“Queen Frigga and Prince Thor are here to see you.”

“What? Did they mention Prince Loki?”

“No, but they cannot fail to know he is here.”

“How did they find out?”

Dagfinnr shrugged and Eitri grit his teeth.

“I will speak with them first. Do not tell Loki or Stark they are here.”

“The prince cannot fail to sense it.”

“Nonetheless, we will delay any potential conflicts as long as we can.”

He stripped off his apron, handing it to Dagfinnr and trying to make himself presentable as they hurried to the throne room. Egvanda was already there talking to Frigga eagerly, laughing at something.

“Queen Frigga.” He kissed her hand.

“Greetings Your Majesty.”

“And Thor, you are always welcome. How fares that hammer of yours?” he smiled.

“It has saved my skin many a time.”

“What brings you so far from home, and to our humble halls no less?”

“We seek Loki and his companion.” Frigga said calmly.

Egvanda and Eitri exchanged a glance.

“What makes you think he is here?”

“Have no fear – we do not come to start trouble.” Thor assured him.

“We will not even ask that Loki leave with us. We only want to talk to him.”

Eitri rubbed a hand through his beard, noting that it had soot in it.

“You are a woman of your word, Frigga. If you promise you have no ill intent I will allow it – but Loki is my guest. If you think to do him an injury under this roof-”

“Never, Your Majesty.”

“Very well. I cannot guarantee he will want to talk to you, but you may try. Dagfinnr, escort them to my forge.”

 

Tony was working on the runes. The cuts themselves were easy but the energy he had to lay down to secure the charm was tiring. Loki stood at his shoulder watching and placing a gentle push over his when he needed it. The suit had a long way to go, but the individual pieces were almost ready.

“I’ll need some things from Earth to finish the programming.” Tony thought aloud.

Loki grimaced. “I may be able to get them.”

“Don’t be reckless. SHIELD do _not_ like you.”

“If I must go to Midgard, I must go to Midgard. There is no way around it.”

Tony rested his head back against Loki’s arm for a moment. “You know, the possibilities here are amazing. On Earth we've already got all this existing stuff – phones, cars, the Internet. If I could introduce them to Nidavellir…”

“You would be creating a world in your image?” Loki smiled.

“You should understand that.”

“I do, I-”

The abrupt silence made Tony turn around. “What is it?”

“Thor is here.”

“Shit – Avengers too?”

“No,” Loki stared at the door, “Much, much worse.”

Tony looked around for something weapon-like and settled on a fine chisel. Loki had gone pale and that was freaking him out more than anything.

“Come on Lokes, why don’t you pop us away?”

But the god was frozen, possibly deaf to his question. The forge door opened and Tony whirled as Dagfinnr re-entered. Thor was behind him, stooping to avoid hitting his head on the doorway, and then in walked a woman with flaxen waves and Asgardian robes, her crown spindly and ornate.

“Loki.” She smiled.

“Mother.” He answered – barely.

Tony looked between them. “Fuck.”

 

“I expected Odin to send his precious son, but there is no need for you to be involved in my degradation.”

“We haven’t come to take you away, Loki.” She said gently.

“What?”

“I was worried about you. I wanted to see that you were well.”

Tony could see the indecision on Loki’s face. This woman had raised him, loved him, but the trust was broken between them. The god looked like he wanted to believe so badly. Tony had a whim to hold his hand or something, but he thought that might not be appreciated by the tall blond watching them both anxiously.

“I am as well as can be expected.”

“You are happy with the dwarves?”

“They are welcoming.”

“And your companion here?” she raised a brow.

“Uh, hi, Tony Stark. Your Majesty.” He bobbed his head.

“You are both content?”

“Stark has been working on a suit of armour with King Eitri.”

“Loki’s teaching me magic to help. And he totally hasn’t tried to kill anybody in like, forever.”

“Do not help, Tony.” Loki hissed.

“That is good. But I have an offer to present.”

“Does Odin know you come here to bargain with a traitor?”

“He asked me to.”

Loki scowled. “Then I have no interest in this offer.”

“Listen, brother. It is not what you think.” Thor pleaded.

The green-eyed god didn’t reply. Frigga came closer and continued.

“Your Director Fury wants Tony Stark returned to Midgard. But I must ask, would you wish to go back if you could not take Loki with you?”

Tony glanced at the stiff back of the taller man and bit his cheek. How could he go back now? If he didn’t have Loki…the pull of the void had only become manageable since they found each other.

“I wanna be wherever Lokes is.”

All three Asgardians seemed equally surprised at that, but Frigga smiled so warmly Tony felt like he was being hugged.

“Then the alternative your Avengers suggested is that you accompany my son to Asgard while he serves out his punishment. You would be well looked after, made comfortable, allowed access to him.”

“We decline.” Loki’s eyes flashed.

“Yeah, we decline the shit out of that.” Tony shook his head.

Frigga and Thor exchanged a smile that made him uneasy.

“What? What’s the deal?”

“I am very glad you said that. Because the Allfather’s option is infinitely better.”

 

“What is the offer?” Loki frowned.

“We want you to come home. There will be no more talk of penance and imprisonment provided you give up your anger and make some attempt to forgive Odin. It would not go amiss if you tried to repair the damage you’ve caused, but it will not be demanded of you.”

“The Allfather thinks we can be a happy family again?” Loki scoffed.

“It is his greatest wish,” Frigga looked down, “And mine.”

His mouth quirked. Tony could see how much he missed that, feeling like he had a place he belonged, where he was wanted.

“Maybe you should patch things up, Lokes. I mean it would be nice to not be cooped up underground, afraid of being dragged off any second.”

“Could such tears be mended though?” he asked quietly.

“It’s worth a shot, right?”

“What about you?” he asked, “You would stay in Asgard rather than return to Earth?”

“Why not? There’s new tech to introduce, no paparazzi, merrymaking awesomeness. I’ll miss Pepper and Rhodey but I’m sure we could work out a way to visit.”

Loki looked like he didn’t think it was a fair trade and Tony sighed, stepping forward to take his hand.

“New York is not the place for me anymore. I need to be where you are, and I think you need to be in Asgard.”

Thor gave Tony a grateful look as Loki nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Very well. We shall return with you if you promise protection from Midgardian interference and if the Allfather sticks to his vow of clemency.”

“Awesome!” Tony smiled, “More alien places to explore.”

Frigga looked at him strangely but grinned, opening her arms to Loki.

“I am so pleased to have you back, son.”

“Perhaps you should reserve that judgement until I’ve seen Odin.” He grimaced.

 

Once Loki had assured King Eitri he was willing to go with the Aesir and Tony had promised to visit so they could finish the suit, the foursome held hands and stepped into Yggdrasil’s embrace. Loki’s feet turned towards Asgard without even realising, and he was silent as they traversed the paths.

“Everyone will be overjoyed to see you again, brother.” Thor grinned.

“I doubt it.”

Frigga squeezed his hand. “They will understand once you have resolved things with His Majesty.”

Loki looked even unhappier but their movements slowed and they stopped in yet another point that seemed identical to Tony. This time when they stepped through it was onto a shimmering rainbow glass road that stretched out to a sort of floating city.

“No shit.” He whispered.

A tall black man in golden armour stood nearby with several horses saddled and waiting. He nodded to the queen.

“Your Majesty, I have informed King Odin of your imminent arrival.”

“Thank you Heimdall.”

Loki avoided his orange gaze but the watcher nodded.

“It is good to have you back with us, Prince Loki.”

Tony turned around and frowned at the broken, jagged edge of the road. Beyond it the sea and sky alike vanished into nothing but empty black. It tugged at him in a familiar unpleasant way. Loki followed his gaze and shuddered.

“What is this place?”

“The end of the Bifrost.”

“This...this is where you fell?”

He nodded and Tony took a shaky breath. His hand sought out Loki’s and clung to it tight.

“Is it worse for you, seeing it again?”

“It is only as bad as it ever is, Stark. The bad memories this place brings up have less to do with my fall and more to do with its cause.”

“Brother?” Thor called from where he and Frigga had mounted up.

“Come on, let’s get away from here.” Tony tugged his arm.

Loki led him to the horses and sprung into the saddle effortlessly. When Tony didn’t follow he looked down with a puckered brow.

“What is the problem?”

“I can’t ride one of these beasts.”

“What?” Thor scoffed, “Do they not teach your Midgardian children to handle a mount?”

“Uh no, no they do not. Well some children but they’re mostly rich little girls.”

Loki sighed and pulled him up until he sat in front of the god, safe within the enclosure of his arms.

“Try not to wriggle.”

“I can do that.”

 

They rode slower than usual for Tony’s sake, but it was still faster than he’d like. The animal’s movement jostled him back against Loki’s chest and he clung to the other man’s saddle horn desperately. They came to a set of gates that reminded him of the forges in Nidavellir and crossed into a city of white marble and gold. People were going about their business but they stopped to look as the royals passed, and as soon as they recognised Loki a murmur spread through the streets. By the time they reached the palace a small crowd was gathering behind them, a mixture of angry grumbles and congratulations rising from the curious Aesir.

Thor dismounted and helped Loki get Tony back on his feet before the smaller god jumped down. Frigga held out her hand and he gave her his arm, the quartet walking into the building. It was grander than anything Tony had ever seen, brighter than a jewellery store and enormous, the walls a sort of sweeping stone arch. Frigga and Loki turned to the left and Tony made to follow but Thor stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

“He must face the Allfather alone.”

“Right. Uh, is he going to be okay?”

“He will be, if he can let go. They need to forgive each other.”

“Cool. Or not.”

“Come, I will show you to Loki’s chambers.”

They headed through the corridors to a sort of open gallery and then back into the halls. Tony was taking everything in, including the stares he was getting as a Midgardian in dwarfish clothes, so it took him a while to realise what Thor had said.

“Wait, Loki’s chambers?”

“Yes. Is that not suitable?” the thunder god frowned worriedly.

“Why would we be sharing chambers?” Tony bluffed badly.

Thor gave him a more piercing look than Tony was used to from the blond and he hung his head.

“We’re not in love or anything.”

“As you wish. But I would warn you Stark. Do not toy with Loki now. He relies on you, I can see it.”

“Well I rely on him too. We’re just not a couple, that’s all.”

“The dwarves did not seem to think so.” Thor snickered.

“The dwarves can keep their opinions to themselves. Show me these damned chambers.”

Thor took up the lead again, steering him towards a pair of black and bronze doors decorated with a scene of mountainous countryside. He pushed the middle gently and they swung open.

“Holy fucking hell,” Tony gaped, “This is how the _other_ other half live, huh?”

The room was set over three levels linked by a central spiral stair. The first was like a small library, bookshelves lining the walls and various tables spread with equipment over the floor. The second was a living space with a gigantic satin-covered bed and a bathing area, as well as a couch and armchairs that he guessed were for entertaining. Above that was a sort of viewing platform open to the sky. The whole place was dark marble and silver, the furnishings ebony. It was opulent in a more restrained way than the other rooms he’d seen but it still reeked of wealth and elegance.

“Would you like me to wait with you?”

He cast a gaze over Thor. The god was twitching slightly and Tony smiled.

“You got banned from the peace powwow, huh?”

“I do not understand.”

“Sure. Stay and keep me company, and show me what there is that’s good to eat around here.”

*****

Thor stayed for hours, ordering food and drink for them both, but once it got dark he seemed unable to control his nerves any more. Tony curled his lip worriedly.

“They’ve been talking an awfully long time.”

“If the Allfather meant to chain Loki again he would have told me. Relax, Stark. I am sure they only talk to repair their wounds.”

“Uh huh.”

Thor fidgeted again and Tony hid a smile.

“Maybe you should go check.”

“I would not dream of leaving you.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s getting late, I might try to sleep.”

“You are certain?”

“Go Thor! Seriously, it’s fine.”

The god clasped one of Tony’s hands in his for a second before hurriedly letting go when the mortal complained.

“Apologies! I shall return when I have news.”

“No rush.”

Thor let himself out and the doors swung shut behind him. Tony looked around the second storey for some kind of wardrobe. He was wearing his forge clothes and he didn’t want to get dirt in Loki’s bed. He would have slept naked but it was a strange palace full of strange people and he didn’t need to be caught with his pants down. Tony found a sort of chest by the bath and pulled out a long white nightgown of soft linen. He ditched his own clothes in the corner and tugged it over his head, thrusting his arms into the sleeves before examining the mattress. It seemed firm, the blankets warm, and he found when he was inside that closing the curtains shut out all noise and light quite effectively. Tony closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He must have been more tired than he’d realised because he was suddenly woken by a hand wrapping around his waist. Tony tensed for a moment before recognising the scent of the person behind him.

“Lokes?” he turned in the god’s embrace, “How’d it go?”

“We have...an understanding.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I suppose.”

“You guys have a second chance. It’s more than I got with my dad.”

“It is not so easy. Odin and Frigga have done as much as possible to keep my misdeeds quiet, but there are whispers. I shall have to convince more than just Odin of my new leaf, as you Midgardians say.”

“We’ll do it together.”

“This is not your fight, Stark,” Loki whispered, “Why concern yourself?”

“I’m a good guy at heart, I guess.”

Loki snorted and tugged him closer.

 

Living as an honoured guest in Nidavellir or as a billionaire on Earth were _nothing_ compared to being the personal favourite of two princes of Asgard (and rather well-liked by their mother too). Tony had never been fussed over so much in his goddamn life. Loki seemed to take it in stride when they woke up to two attendants, a full feast spread on a velvet-clothed table and a flagon of wine mixed with what Tony thought might be a pound of honey. Loki held out his arms dismissively as the servants dressed him, barely noticing their hands as they buckled his tunic and short outer robes in place. Not one to argue with other people’s customs, Tony submitted to being put into a pair of the ubiquitous black leather pants and a long red tunic with several complicated belt things over the top. The Aesir pulled out their chairs and bowed themselves off into a corner. Tony sat and rubbed his hands together, not sure where to start.

“I would recommend the pottage.”

His eyes flicked to Loki’s. “How are you doing this morning?”

He smiled ruefully. “Well enough. I am to spend most of my day with the Allfather.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry; there will be plenty to keep you amused. With the full royal library at your disposal, your spell-casting can be properly cultivated.”

“Cool. Think you could find me a sorcerer type to assist me?”

“None as good as I, but competent enough to clean up any mishaps.”

“Hey! I’d resent that if it wasn’t totally fair.”

“There are other advantages to our being here. Once I have regained some of Odin’s trust we will be able to travel, visit the realms you haven’t seen.”

“Sweet! I’m gonna be like the most widely travelled Midgardian ever.”

Loki grinned. “Indeed.”

“I guess I’ll hang with Thor, get him to give me the tour.”

“If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. Someone will oblige you.”

“Anything?”

Loki shrugged. “Wine, food, entertainment, clothes, women. Anything.”

“I’ll pass on the wine if it’s anything like the mead in Nidavellir. And uh, the women can probably wait too.”

Loki smirked. “As you wish.”

Thor walked into the room below in a more casual tunic than Tony had seen him wear on Earth.

“Greetings!”

“Greetings, brother.” Loki muttered.

“Friend Stark, I have come to assist you should you need it.”

“Thanks.”

“Loki, you are expected in the Allfather’s chambers.”

He made a face but stood. “I shall see you later.”

“Good luck. Be nice.”

 

Thor gave him a tour of the palace, pointing out places he and Loki had run into trouble as children and grumbling when Tony wanted to spend a few hours in the library.

“Books are dull, Stark.”

“Not all books.”

But the thunder god fidgeted and complained so much Tony decided to leave it until later.

“Fine. How about we go for a walk through the city, yeah?”

Thor latched onto that idea with as much glee as a child at Christmas, and after a quick wardrobe change they were out on the streets. Tony could barely believe his eyes. Even the poorest houses looked like a mansion, gleaming with copper and stone. People watched them pass, nodding respectfully to Thor, but they didn’t stare and chase after him the way people did on Earth. It was a welcome change.

“How do you think things are going?” Tony asked as they paused outside a blacksmith’s to admire his swords.

“Odin seemed weary but content when I saw him this morning. How is Loki?”

“Less sulky than he used to be when anyone mentioned your family.”

“Frigga is very grateful to you for your assistance in persuading him to return. I think she wants to give you some kind of gift.”

“Uh, okay. Can it be silicon? I could really use some for this suit.”

Thor frowned. “Whatever it is, I am sure she can obtain it.”

“You know what, never mind. Whatever she wants to get me is great.”

Thor glanced up at the setting sun. “We should head back. There will not be much time to dress before dinner.”

“Do you guys change clothes like five times a day?”

“No! Just the once, unless we are going somewhere.”

“Fine. Let’s go pretty ourselves up so I can meet Papa Odin.”

“He will like you, I am sure.”

“Me? Not so much.”

“Just behave as if he were your leader and give him the proper respect.”

“You’ve seen how I talk to Fury, right?”

“Director Fury is not the Allfather.”

“I’ll try to behave.”

 

When Tony got back to their chambers Loki was already changing, helped by his attendants. The outfit was somewhere between the comfortable clothes he’d worn that morning and the stiff, formal armour he’d worn on Earth and everywhere since – the tunic was soft, a deep green that brought out his eyes, and though he wore an ankle-length over-robe it was linen rather than leather. Tony bit his lip appreciatively.

“Are you through perving, Stark?” Loki snickered.

“Not quite. Turn around.”

He rolled his eyes and pointed at a bundle of clothes on the bed. “Dress.”

Tony complied, one of the valets helping him with the harder buckles and ties. His outfit was similar to Loki’s, but the shirt was a navy blue and the robe trimmed with gold embroidery at the edges.

“What are these runes?” Tony poked at the stitching.

“You tell me.”

He glowered at the god but compared them to the ones Eitri had taught him.

“Protection.”

“Yes, good. And?”

“Health.”

“And?”

“That’s all I get.”

“This one,” Loki fingered it, “Is bounty. Prosperity, if you will. And this one is the sign of the Asgardian royal house. I believe Frigga had it made for you.”

“So...this is like her way of saying I’m part of the in crowd?”

“Precisely.”

“That’s not intimidating at all.”

“It will ensure you are treated with the proper regard.”

“And what exactly would that be?”

Loki cleared his throat. “That of a prince’s consort.”

“Hmmm. This is that bogus ‘they must be mates’ thing again, isn’t it?”

Loki shrugged. “It’s close enough to the truth. Even if we are not lovers the way people assume, they should still treat you as well as you deserve.”

“Alright. I guess I can live with that.”

 

The informal dining room (as opposed to the warehouse-sized feast hall) was opulent like a five-star restaurant as opposed to a sultan’s palace. Loki and Tony walked in together, and the human couldn’t say who was more nervous. Thor was already at the table, surrounded by a group of fierce-looking muscular types. There was a woman with them but even though she wore a dress he got a distinct fighter vibe, similar to how he always felt about Natasha. Next to Thor was space for Tony and Loki, and then Frigga chatting to a handmaiden, a glimmering golden shawl over her cream dress. Beside them was Odin, and he certainly lived up to Tony’s expectations. He actually did remind him of Fury, with the eye patch and the unmistakable air of command.

“We must eat eventually.” Loki muttered, but Tony didn’t know which of them he was trying to convince.

“Come on. Rip it off like a bandaid, yeah?”

They walked over to the table, everyone looking up as they approached. Tony edged Loki towards the seat next to Thor before realising that left him right next to the Asgardian queen. It was too late, and he didn’t want to stand there like an idiot so he dropped into his chair quickly.

“Help yourself, friend Stark. There are many new things to try.” Thor hollered.

“But I’d advise against the alcohol.” Loki muttered.

“Duly noted.”

“This time.” He smirked.

“Is someone gonna introduce me?”

“Of course,” Loki held up an elegant hand, “This is the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg.”

“Nice to meet you. You’re Thor’s buddies, huh?”

“We accompany him on his adventures, yes,” Fandral grinned pluckily, “And you are Loki’s companion?”

“Something like that.” The mischief god gave him a discouraging look.

Fandral raised a brow but his eyes lingered tellingly over Tony’s robe. Thor cleared his throat and the warrior shrugged it off.

“You should come riding with us tomorrow,” Volstagg suggested, “While Loki is busy with the king. We can take you on a grand quest!”

“Uh sorry guys, I don’t ride so much as flop around.”

“Don’t ride?” Sif frowned.

“The Midgardians are not taught.” Thor supplied quickly.

“Then we must teach you.”

“Actually I’m more into the magic stuff, but thanks for the offer. Maybe another time.”

 

They settled into the meal and Tony noticed as Loki gradually relaxed a little. He still seemed to be watching Odin from the corner of his eye but with Thor and his friends chattering away some of the tension left his frame. Tony knew these guys were probably well aware of Loki’s transgressions; they had the most right to be angry at him of anyone outside the royal family. But they spoke as if they had forgotten, and he could tell someone had told them to be nice – either Thor or Frigga. His money was on the queen.

She turned to him with that inviting maternal smile. “You are not drinking?”

“It doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Perhaps we could water it down.”

“Uh, thanks.” Why could he never say no to women in crowns?

“I assume Thor has told you of my gratitude?”

“Yeah, he mentioned it. It was no big deal really.”

“It means a lot to us. I shall see you properly rewarded.”

“Thanks.”

Her gaze shifted to Loki and turned a bit sly. The green-eyed god was talking to his brother and not paying attention to their conversation.

“If you intend to join with Loki in matrimony, I am certain Odin Allfather will give his blessing.”

“Whoa! Whoa, I mean sorry Your Majesty. It’s not like that.”

“Oh?” she arched a brow and if he hadn’t known better he would have sworn that’s where Loki got it from.

“We’re not in love.”

“If you insist.”

“We help each other. That’s all.”

“And is not the definition of love caring deeply for another person and their wellbeing? You would not have successfully advised him to come to Asgard against his will if you were mere friends, Tony Stark.”

“I’m not sure either of us is in a place to fall in love with someone right now.”

“Perhaps not now, but we shall see.”

The smug certainty in her smile made him want to run away and hide.

 

When they’d finished Frigga and her attendants excused themselves. Thor and his band stood, looking down at Loki questioningly.

“We shall catch up with you.”

Thor nodded and led them out.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Tony whispered, noticing uncomfortably how empty the room was.

“We are introducing you to Odin.”

“Shit. Do we have to?”

“If you continue to share my chambers and eat his food, yes.”

He stood and beckoned Tony to follow him to the end of the table. Odin had pushed his plate away and now he looked up at them critically. The inventor felt about two feet tall.

“Allfather, this is Anthony Stark of Midgard.”

He sniffed and Tony fought back a blush. He must know they were sleeping together, just like everyone else. He tried to hold himself steady and smiled.

“I’m glad to meet you, Your Majesty.”

He nodded slowly. “You must be a remarkable man, Anthony Stark.”

“Well it’s been said before, but never by someone so impressive.”

Odin chuckled. “If you are ever in need, you must come to me. I find myself greatly in your debt.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

He gave Tony another once-over and waved a hand. Loki grabbed the engineer’s elbow and hurried him out before Stark started hyperventilating.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Did I just get Dad’s approval?”

“It would seem so.”

“Holy fucking hell.”

“Come, let’s get you a drink.”

“I thought you said-”

“I believe the situation calls for it.”

*****

Tony didn’t remember getting to bed but he woke up next to Loki very naked with an arm around his waist and a pleasant twinge in his ass. His head was one blinding fuzz of static and he speedily closed his eyes again. He wanted to shake the god awake to cure him but Loki looked just as wiped out. Tony searched his memory and had a vague recollection of the Warriors Three repeatedly toasting his return to Asgard.

“Shifty assholes.” Tony murmured, rolling slightly. He quickly decided that was a terrible idea when he had to cling to his pillow while the bed swam under him.

“Master Stark?”

“Hmm?” he looked up at the face hovering at his shoulder, one eye still closed.

“Queen Frigga is here to see you.”

“Oh, uh…I’ll get dressed then.”

He tried to sit up and collapsed again.

“Shall I tell her you are unwell?”

“Yeah. Do that.”

The servant vanished and Tony pushed down both a moment of guilt and a hefty urge to throw up.

“Loki you bastard, wake up and fix me!”

A cool hand touched his shoulder and he groaned with relief, but when his head had cleared enough to look over it was Frigga with her palm pressed to his skin. She was smiling smugly.

“Thanks, Your Majesty. I would have come down early, but-”

“You need not explain yourself. It was I who taught Loki this spell for just such occasions.”

Feeling 1000% better, Tony sat up with the blankets clutched to his waist.

“What can I do for you?”

“I have your gift. Dress and meet me downstairs; I fear our talk will wake him.”

Tony nodded and she drifted back down to the library. He threw on a tunic and wrestled his way into the tight pants, wondering if he could have a word with whoever did the tailoring around here. The whole time Loki never stirred, apparently dead to the world. Tony crept downstairs, sitting at a table with the queen.

“I thought you would appreciate something of use rather than frippery.”

“That’s me, Mr Handy.”

She reached into her robes and pulled out a small box, slightly flatter than a ring box and made of a fine silver mesh. Frigga pushed it over the table towards him and motioned for him to open it. He flicked the latch and turned the lid back, Inside, nestled in the velvet lining, was a smooth round disc of stone covered in runes. He could identify the one for sight and the one for clarity, but that was about it.

“What does it do?”

“With this you will be able to contact anyone you wish, whether they reside in this realm or another. Its only limit is Nifflheim, for Hel’s realm is closed to outsiders.”

“Anyone?” Tony raised his brows, “They don’t need one too?”

“Anyone. You will be able to see and speak to your friends on Midgard. I know you will miss them, even if you do not wish to go back there.”

He shook his head, rendered almost speechless. “Your Majesty, I’m…awed.”

“I want you to be happy, since you have given up so much for us.”

“How does it work?”

“You must hold it against your throat and think of who you wish to see.”

“And it’ll just show me them?”

She nodded.

“Thank you. This is…this makes everything perfect.”

Frigga smiled and smoothed her palm over the table. “Well. I shall leave you be.”

He bowed his head again as she drifted out. Tony turned the stone over thoughtfully. His eyes flicked to the bed upstairs, but Loki would probably be out for awhile yet. Tony stood and let himself out, looking for a quiet corner.

 

Pepper was packing up her desk slowly. It was already far later than she’d wanted to stay, but with no word of Tony and now Thor there wasn’t much waiting for her at home. She finished shutting the computer down and grabbed her bag. Maybe Fury would have something new waiting for her.

“Pep?”

She looked around widely. Surely she wasn’t going crazy?

“Tony?”

“Pep!”

She looked behind her and almost screamed, hand flying to her mouth. Tony’s upper half was floating in the shadow of the window, wearing some kind of rustic shirt and smiling at her. He was holding something to his neck.

“Tony! What are you doing! Are you…you’re not a ghost are you?”

“Nope. God, I can’t tell you how good it is to hear your voice Pep.”

“Are you okay? Are you safe? Tell me where you are.”

“I’m on Asgard, totally fine. Living like a king, actually. It’s pretty good stuff.”

“Is Thor there?”

“Yep, Thor and Loki. Their parents are sort of terrifying but everyone’s been nice so far.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. If Loki was in Asgard with Thor and Odin everything would be okay.

“When are you coming home?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ah, see that’s the thing Pep. I’m not.”

“What do you mean you’re not?”

“I can’t. Loki needs to stay here on Asgard until everyone’s over the whole world domination thing, and I can’t be away from him.”

“Are you – do you love him?” she asked, voice thick with emotion.

“It’s not like that. We just need to be around each other. It’s the only thing keeping me sane.”

Her head drooped and she bit her lip.

“Hey, no Pep, don’t do that. I wish it was you, you know I do. I still love you with all my heart. But you haven’t been there and seen it. There was nothing you could do.”

“I understand. I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m basically abandoning you because of my screwed up emotional shit – which I guess was probably inevitable, huh?” he tried a smile.

“Are you happier there Tony?”

He nodded reluctantly.

“Then that’s all I want.”

“I wish things had gone differently.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll call sometimes,” he tapped the stone, “Check in. Tell the others I’ll be seeing them too.”

“I will.”

“And I might be able to wrangle a visit in the future too.”

“Goddamnit Tony, what am I supposed to tell the shareholders?” she laughed wetly, wiping away tears.

He grinned. “The same thing you always do.”

She nodded, calm again. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. You were always my better half, Pep.”

The picture disappeared and she sobbed, hugging one arm around herself as she pressed a hand to her eyes. Pepper only wanted Tony to be happy, but the whole thing still sucked. Shaking, she reached for the phone and hit the number for Colonel Fury.

 

Tony slumped back in the window seat sadly. He did love Pepper, he just couldn’t be what she deserved anymore. He never really had been, he supposed. Life just wasn’t fair sometimes.

Someone wrapped themself around his back and he leaned into the familiar embrace.

“Are you well, Tony?”

He smiled, nodding. “It’s better, yeah.”

Maybe he’d develop more intense feelings for Loki one day; maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he’d meet someone else entirely. But for now he sat amongst the cushions and stared out at the golden towers of Asgard, and there was nothing tugging at him but the strong arms at his waist.


End file.
